


Shadow Plays (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索爾數不清他經歷同一天多少次，而洛基不知道該怎麼處理。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadow Plays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433464) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



> Shadow play 為西方古老娛樂，近似東方皮影戲。原文篇名 Shadow Plays 中的 Plays 我無法決定是複數名詞抑或是單數動詞，因此乾脆保留原名，請諸位自行解讀。

洛基的懲罰早在索爾帶著他一起回到阿斯加之前就已決定。

宇宙魔方將他們從地球傳送回阿斯加。旅程相當迅速，然而不甚舒適；那感覺就像被扭曲進入虛無之境，再由血與火綜合的力量帶回存有狀態。

他與洛基現身於阿斯加那廣大寬闊、金碧輝煌的殿堂。殿堂裡除了奧丁與芙麗嘉之外，空無一人。

索爾驚訝地發現他母親的雙眼是乾的。他預期母親見到洛基回家會流眼淚；當他看到那強迫弟弟緘默的醜惡金屬口枷時，更確定母親會流眼淚。但芙麗嘉從奧丁王座旁緩步走下，眼中毫無淚水。

她接近他們，表情逐漸軟化。阿斯加的日落悄悄溜進巨大洞穴一般的殿堂裡，芙麗嘉的衣裙與頭髮在慢慢黯淡的日光中閃耀。

「我的兒子。」芙麗嘉道，雙手捧著洛基的臉。她觸摸那醜陋的金屬口枷，而洛基的顫抖，肉眼可見。「這不適合你。」雖然她的觸碰看起來仍很溫柔，但那金屬卻在她指尖下斷裂、破碎。她丟開破裂的碎片，手指輕撫洛基的頭髮。

洛基臉上閃過了毫不遮掩的衝突；他的表情如此坦率，即使是站在他身側的索爾都能看見。洛基的眼神說明了在他的內心是一場與自我的戰爭。最後洛基終於輕聲道：「母親。」但索爾仍無法分辨洛基與自我的內心交戰，是輸還是贏。

「我很抱歉。」芙麗嘉道，她引領洛基低下頭，在他的太陽穴上輕吻。她在他的髮梢輕輕重複道：「我很抱歉。」

然後她往後退了一步。儘管她的雙眼仍是乾的，但是當她望向索爾，索爾可以在她眼神中讀到心碎。她走向索爾，但她沒有提供溫柔的碰觸或溫暖的問候。她只伸出雙手，疲憊地等著；索爾將宇宙魔方從它奇怪的容器中取出。

她回首瞥了一眼奧丁──他仍坐在王位上，看著這一切──然後帶著宇宙魔方一起離開。宇宙魔方的藍光染上她的肌膚，使她即使在溫暖的日落之中，看起來仍然冰冷而蒼白。

奧丁起身，動作吸引了索爾的注意，一種終結感及一絲絲恐懼。他一語不發，但索爾理解了父親的命令，彷彿他曾出言召喚。洛基的雙腕仍被神盾局的粗糙鍊銬所束縛，而隨著索爾領他的弟弟走上王座的高台，金屬發出細碎的鏘啷聲。他們在最高的階梯之前停了下來──就在眾神之父的腳邊──索爾屏息以待。

「洛基。」奧丁的聲音聽起來既古老且筋疲力竭，負擔太多權力。

「眾神之父。」洛基平靜地回答，但冰霜般的敵意閃過他的雙眸。

「你將為你的罪行負責，我的兒子。」奧丁的獨眼裡閃著淚光，那是索爾在他母親的臉上沒能看到的眼淚。「但願你曾留給我其他選擇。」

洛基的表情突然變得兇惡且冷漠。他的雙唇抿成一條細線。

「總是有選擇的。」洛基道。「但對一個軟弱得無法憐憫的君王而言，也許選擇不多吧。」

「 _弟弟_ 。」索爾倒抽了一口氣，手指緊抓著洛基的手臂。

「不。」洛基咆哮，但沒有看他一眼。「我不是你的弟弟。何況我的懲罰不會因為說出他早知的事實而更重。」

「我並非不能憐憫。」奧丁比索爾預期的還冷靜。「很多人希望你為你所造成的毀滅而償命。有些人則希望看到你被鍊起來，受嚴刑折磨。」

「但你有更好的辦法。」洛基冷笑。「那就告訴我吧，眾神之父。阿斯加認為我該為我的罪行受何種報應？」

「你的魔法將被封印。完全封印。以一千年為期。在那期間，也許你會逐漸明瞭你所做的抉擇是何等災難性的錯誤。」

「 _不_ 。」洛基咆哮。不只是否認──索爾突然明白──而是不可置信。

洛基的雙眉因驚愕而糾結，他說：「你沒有足夠的力量。阿斯加沒有人能夠完成這項任務。就算用你最有力的魔法──就算有最強的巫師的幫忙──你也沒辦法做到。」

「你低估了我的能耐。」奧丁道。

「而你當我是 _傻子_ 。」洛基反唇相譏。「不。你只是在裝腔作勢。你可以抑制我的一部份魔法，十年，也許百年。但完全割除我的魔法？而且持續一千年？即使是你也不可能做到的，眾神之父。」

「我並未宣稱執行你的判決的會是我自己的法力。」

儘管奧丁的聲音聽起來很痛苦，索爾還是無法將視線從洛基身上移開。他父親繼續道：「當然，你說的沒錯。阿斯加沒有能力將你如此束縛。但是還有其他世界。」

洛基搖了搖頭，雖然他雙眉漸漸舒展，但雙眼卻危險地微瞇起來。

「不。」他重複道，小聲而平靜。「你需要來自五個世界的最強巫師。你至少需要命運三女神，而她們對阿斯加並不友善。」

「你低估了你所引發的恐懼。」奧丁說，而洛基雙眼立刻瞪大。「正如你所說，六位巫師已經來到，每一位來自不同世界，每一位帶著他的人民的法力與祝福。即便強大如你，他們的巫術仍足以將你束縛。」

洛基沉默，而索爾再也無法看著他的弟弟。

「什麼時候？」索爾問道。他正好看見一滴淚滑過奧丁的臉頰。

「明日日落。」奧丁似乎無法將視線從洛基身上移向索爾，但最後他終於看著索爾，他繼續說：「在那之前，在皇宮下方已備好一間牢房。你親自護送洛基過去。」

「是，父親。」索爾艱難地吐出這幾個字。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾帶著洛基穿越皇宮，離開溫暖耀眼的宮殿，不斷往下走。洛基安靜地跟在索爾身後。皇宮下方的地窖簡陋而冷酷，一絲陽光的蹤跡也沒有。

但索爾繼續帶著洛基經過這些地窖，走過狹窄長廊與蜿蜒階梯，直到他們抵達一條狹隘的走道，再穿越一片無窮無盡的黑暗。橋的另一端是一扇門。索爾與洛基緩緩接近，石牆門讓索爾感覺像座墳墓。

寬廣大門的兩側站著體格健壯、全副武裝的守衛。厚重的大門是敞開的。門的外觀看起來是上等木材，但它的表面摸起來溫度較低，像是金屬或石頭。洛基在門口稍稍遲疑，而索爾將手放在他弟弟的後腰上，手心感覺到溫暖。他催促洛基走過門檻，進入前方的房間，然後跟上。他沒關上身後的門。

索爾從來不太能注意到魔法帶來的刺痛感，但即便是他，都能夠察覺這間牢房的力量。一種緊繃、令人不快的感受凍入他的肌膚。這牢房並非為他而建，但他卻感覺牆壁從四面八方向他湧來，像要將他壓碎。那是一種幽閉空間恐懼感；這些牆壁似乎能壓制住任何東西。

他慶幸身後的門還是開著的，但立刻感到內疚。他必須將洛基留在這裡，留在這個惡劣的環境。他必須將洛基留在這裡，包圍受困，直到懺悔的時刻來臨，然後呢？迎接他的是什麼樣的自由？

「看來你總算學會了服從命令。」洛基喃喃道，聲音帶著絲綢般的惡意，打碎了靜寂。「終於成為父親手下的完美士兵。他一定很驕傲。」

索爾沒有問洛基他還能怎麼做。他早已知道答案，不必洛基的三寸不爛之舌來推波助瀾，誘惑就已經夠大。

即使是現在，在他的腦海中仍有一個憤怒的聲音告訴索爾這是錯的。洛基的罪行應當被懲處，但索爾怎能親手將自己的弟弟交付給這樣的命運？往後他該如何自處？

環繞他們的牢房廣闊而空曠。冷光沿著地上的裂縫延伸而出──那不是火，而是別種東西；是某種貧瘠的魔法，令索爾寒毛直豎。天花板高聳，消失在陰影中，地上的冷光無法觸及；牆壁與地板光滑得令人難以置信。視線所及，看不到任何家具。

索爾走向他的弟弟，步伐在光滑的地板上特別嘈雜，在那廣闊的空間中聽起來竟有些陰森。洛基的雙肩緊繃，而隨著索爾越發靠近，他的姿勢變得更加僵硬。

索爾的胸口因憤怒而疼痛，他感覺挫敗，徒勞無功。他渴望將洛基緊擁入懷，雖然從他們還小的時候洛基就不允許他那樣做。他需要安慰，就像他需要他的弟弟接受他所能提供的僅存的安慰。他想要兩個人一起回到過去，阻止彼此互相傷害。

但是，就算真能回到過去，他又該走多遠？當然，早於米德加德。洛基的背叛並非肇因於一次的怠慢。他尋求復仇絕非只因兩人童年的單純較勁。索爾知道年輕時的自己太過輕率，他知道他讓洛基受的委屈，都不是小事。而儘管他的過錯並不能正當化洛基的所作所為，但他的過錯仍然橫越於兩人之間，與奧丁的審判一般，無法逾越。

「也許，如果你悔改的話…」索爾道，但那只是因為絕望而提出的荒謬建議。「如果你真心懺悔，也許父親會更慈悲一點。」

洛基大笑，笑聲輕蔑而刺耳。

「父親的慈悲只是個拙劣的玩笑。」他一邊說，一邊疲倦地轉過身去。「他聲稱他做了比較寬容的選擇；閹割我，而不是取我性命。但你想，一旦我沒了防禦能力，會發生什麼事？我樹立了很多敵人，你以為他們看到眾神之父對我做的事情之後，有可能只是冷眼旁觀嗎？」

「洛基，不。」索爾衝向前，雙手在大腿邊緊握成拳頭。他想要觸碰，此種衝動天旋地轉地湧向他的肌膚，難以抗拒，但並非不能抗拒。他強迫自己停在洛基身側，但他的身體正面仍能感覺到他弟弟的體溫。他可以察覺洛基因為自己闖入他的個人空間而感到不舒服。

「父親不會那樣拋棄你。」索爾道。「他不會選擇這樣的懲罰之後，又讓你等死。他會保護你。」

「要我在眾神之父的 _微弱的憐憫_ 之下躲一千年。」洛基咆哮，轉過身面對索爾，突然不在乎兩人之間幾乎一點空間也不剩。洛基的臉因為強烈憤怒而漲紅，雙頰充滿血色，雙眼瞇起，像個威脅。索爾知道他該讓步。像這樣與洛基爭執不會有什麼好結果。他不敢做任何事，以免給弟弟帶來更殘酷的懲罰。

但即使索爾的本能明智地叫他退後──此時此刻的洛基簡直像頭負傷的野獸，站在他身旁是多麼危險──但他卻發現他無法退避。

「弟弟。」他舉起雙手捧住洛基的臉，就像不久之前芙麗嘉在宮殿裡所做的一樣。

索爾的碰觸讓洛基愣住，瞪大雙眼，屏住氣息。

索爾的拇指輕輕拂過洛基的顴骨，然後說：「那不是永遠。」

因為一千年儘管漫長，但終將結束。然後，也許一切就會像從前一樣。

但洛基掙脫索爾的觸碰，猛力退後好幾步。一聲低吼撕裂了空氣，洛基瞪著索爾，殘忍的譏笑扭曲了他的臉。索爾是個傻子。他傻到還抱著這種盲目的希望；傻到以為他們能回到過去那般親密──如果過去的親密是真實的。他傻到希望洛基還能回到他身邊。

但是，儘管一切只是徒勞──儘管他已經不再天真，無法忽視現實的重量──他發現自己仍然懷抱希望。

洛基現在小心謹慎地看著他，表情充滿嘲弄。他憤怒而憂慮的眼神緊盯著索爾，而索爾縮短兩人間的距離，手伸往洛基的雙手。他允許索爾抓住他上銬的雙腕，而索爾弄斷那金屬製品，將破片丟在地上。那種束縛在這裡毫無意義。

「我不想跟你爭執。」索爾一邊說，一邊看著洛基用細長的手指搓揉手腕。「如果你希望我離開，我就離開。」

洛基點頭，眼神冷酷。雖然這讓索爾感到不悅，他還是轉身背向他的弟弟，然後離去。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

他沒有遠離太久。索爾整晚焦躁不安，躺在自己空曠的床上，無法入睡。腦海裡想的都是洛基。

太陽才剛升起，但晨曦毫不留情地刺向索爾雙眼。他丟開扭成一團的床被，迎接不愉快的早晨。他起身的時候感覺全身僵硬，這才發現自己昨晚沒有把盔甲換下。

儘管時間還很早，溫暖的陽光已經從宏偉的窗戶流洩而入，使他的寢室輝煌明亮。環繞著他的是黃金和精緻裝飾，精雕細琢的奢侈品是家的證明。

一切都感覺不對勁。

一個年輕的侍從在他門外等著，手裡拿著來自芙麗嘉的信息。一封用詞輕柔的邀請函。索爾在他母親房中稍作露面，安靜與母親共進早餐，但即使在那裡他仍覺得不對勁。他唐突站起、離開，他已經知道自己得往哪裡去。

守衛一言不發，他們只點了點頭，便讓他通行。這次他們重重關上他身後的大門，而牢房立刻感覺更具壓迫感。索爾好奇這牢房對洛基而言是怎樣的感覺──在魔法方面洛基一直是較強、也較敏感的，何況這些牢房是特別為洛基而建。

洛基目前正躺在光滑地板的正中央，明顯熟睡，頭枕在曲起的手臂上，蜷著身體。這樣的睡眠方式絕對稱不上舒服。既然洛基沒有另外讓空間變得更舒適，想必這牢房確實能有效地減弱他的法力。

索爾謹慎地靠近，試著安靜地移動。他到了洛基面前，但洛基沒有醒轉。他小心翼翼地在弟弟身邊跪下。洛基在米德加德受的傷經過休息已經痊癒，肌膚上沒留下任何浩克暴力對待的痕跡。

他熟睡中的弟弟有一種純真感。他的臉看起來年輕得難以置信，憤怒都消除了，取而代之的是一種沉靜，讓索爾想要保護他。

但話說回來，索爾總是想要保護洛基。這個特定的感覺早已不是什麼新奇的事情。

他現在應該要叫醒洛基（如果他的弟弟還沒醒）。他應該在這令人窒息的寂靜中說些什麼。他大概不應該伸手觸摸，他不知該如何解釋為什麼自己的手指正在撥開掉到洛基臉上的頭髮。

洛基輕輕動了動，但他沒有躲開索爾的碰觸。索爾的手指若有似無地劃過洛基的下顎，然後，雖然強烈地不情願，他還是收回了他的手。

「你來早了。」洛基說，既沒有移動也沒睜開雙眼。「我的懲罰時間是日落，不是日出。」

「我不是來護送你的。」索爾說著，一邊跪坐下來。

「那你有什麼目的？」洛基終於睜開他的雙眼，然後敏捷地坐起，優雅異常。

索爾壓根沒想要撒謊。

「我想見你。」他說。

「那真不幸。我並不特別想見 _你_ 。」

「但我還是來了。」索爾將一隻手沉重地放在洛基肩上。「我今天沒打算留你孤獨一人。」

「你認為我會逃跑？」

「不。」事實上，如果他認為洛基會逃跑，他會更傾向於保持疏遠。他會很高興知道他的弟弟能遠離這個地方，就算洛基的憤怒與法力與對復仇的猛烈渴望讓他極端危險。

「那你是認為我可能會傷害我自己。」洛基如此推論，表情無動於衷。

「我認為你需要陪伴。」索爾說。「而且除了在戰場上作為敵人時的短暫交談，我們已經太久沒有談話了。」

最後，終於，洛基甩開索爾放在他肩上的手。他起身，流水般優雅，而索爾看著他，胸口一緊。洛基的姿勢中有種說不出的疲憊，一種身心交瘁、精疲力竭，看了令人心痛。甚至比洛基從彩虹橋墜落、掉進索爾無法觸及的深淵之前的表情，還要令人心如刀割。

「洛基。」索爾手忙腳亂地站起，完全稱不上優雅。「洛基，拜託。」他不知道自己在要求什麼。寬恕？他既不需要也不值得。兩人之間片刻的和平？那永遠不可能發生。但洛基已經轉過身，而索爾總之還是伸出了雙手，環過洛基的胸口，拖拉他靠近自己。洛基外衣上的皮革壓上索爾胸口，吱吱作響，而洛基驚訝地哼了一聲。

「你這感情用事的猿猴。」洛基的聲音聽起來既不可置信且充滿惡意。「放開我。」但他聽起來已經放棄，彷彿他早就知道索爾不會聽從。

「我們一定要這樣相互衝突嗎？」索爾在洛基耳邊喃喃問道。洛基僵住，幾乎難以察覺的一陣顫慄掠過他全身。

「如果你一定要擋我的路的話。」洛基小心謹慎地說。

索爾保持緘默，他知道洛基正在刻意刺激他。儘管他的話語謹慎，但卻是清楚的挑釁，催促索爾反駁、發怒。這條路走下去沿途都是暴力，而索爾對於與洛基爭執毫無興趣。相反地，他收緊雙手，任性地忽視這個單方面的擁抱有多尷尬。

「真頑固。」洛基疲倦地嘀咕。「不管我說什麼你都不會滾的，是吧。」這不是個問句，而是對於無可避免的事實作出的無奈觀察解讀。

「沒錯。」索爾說。然後，在洛基掙脫之前，索爾放開了他，退後一步。他坐在光滑、冰冷的地板上，等待他的弟弟加入他。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾一整天都待在洛基的寬廣地牢裡。他們沒什麼談話（洛基的心情並未因為他投降而好轉），但白天過得還是一樣快。沒有什麼比等候令人不快的事件發生更能加速時間前進了。

最後大門終於打開，幾位盔甲鍍金的守衛跨入。他們站成半圓，手中緊握武器，儼然是一股威嚇的勢力。

洛基又被上了銬，這次是用阿斯加的鎖鍊。手銬緊扣住洛基的雙腕，黃金製成的枷鎖閃爍著精雕細琢的優雅。鎖鍊本身嗡嗡作響，散發出強烈能量，反映其神祕符文的強大魔法。這些束縛並不只是作作樣子，儘管它們確實不如監獄牆壁的魔法那樣有力。

雖然有全副武裝的守衛，護送洛基走過狹長蜿蜒的長路回到宮殿的，還是索爾。皇宮裡的廳堂全都寂靜，就算溫暖的陽光總是遍佈長廊，廳堂卻空虛而寒冷。索爾從不曾在自己家裡感覺格格不入，但現在，他每走一步，就覺得更不對勁。

這一次，殿堂不是空的。群眾如雜草四處蔓延，聚集此處以見證洛基的懲罰──他們的人數直逼索爾的加冕典禮。這樣的對比令索爾的胃發冷。

洛基的姿勢驕傲而挺立，但步履並不穩。索爾領他走向王位前，但他不斷停下腳步，只有索爾放在他背上的手保持他們兩人持續前進。

他們抵達了高台的基座，洛基站立著，全身緊繃僵硬。儘管有那些鎖鍊──儘管有眾多守衛，有數以千計的阿斯加臣民，還有奧丁從高處往下的凝視有如泰山壓頂──在那一瞬間，索爾還是察覺到洛基可能會脫逃。

如果洛基逃跑，那就沒有任何拯救他的機會了，於是索爾的手從洛基的背上移到他的肩頭；此舉意圖究竟是要讓他安心，還是要限制他的行動，就連索爾自己也不確定，但無論如何，這讓洛基鎮定下來。老練的平靜像面具一般罩著洛基的面目，然後他抬頭看向奧丁，眼神刻意空白。

受召集而來的巫師走向前，而索爾的手仍在他弟弟的肩頭。六位巫師站在洛基與朝向王位的階梯之間，他們的眼閃爍著不自然的光芒，不是阿斯加常見的眸色（紅、橘、強烈的金），每對雙眼皆冷酷地注視著洛基。他們臉上顯現共同的目的、共同的負擔，六人同攜起手，準備發落眾神之父手中的正義。

索爾幾乎要乞求他們重新考慮。他咬緊牙根，阻止自己做出這麼沒有意義的事。

他以為他們會吟誦，或者也許是歌唱。他以為會聽到咒語交織，但他聽到的只有一片寂靜。無論這六位巫師是在施行怎樣的巫術，那符咒是出自於安靜、謹慎的心靈，以及團結一致的目的。片刻之後，索爾可以看見那符咒逐漸成長，像一道隱微的光在洛基的皮膚上延伸。

那道光逐漸增強、擴散，不再只是覆蓋洛基，也蓋過了索爾仍觸碰著他弟弟的手。過了片刻，它擴張到了六位巫師身上。他們腳下的地板、附近的梁柱，還有王位的高台都因擴張中的魔法光芒而發亮。洛基在索爾的掌心下顫抖。他的雙眼緊閉，而索爾想要對他大吼，告訴他事情不該如此；告訴他他應該要反抗，就算那意味著索爾必須再次與他為敵。就算那改變不了什麼。

一開始他以為牆壁發出的喀拉聲只是符咒的另一要素。那聲響令人驚惶，但畢竟那道正快速占領殿堂的不自然光芒也一樣令人不安。

但那喀拉聲越演越烈，整個如巨大洞穴般的殿堂開始搖晃。他們腳下的地板隆起，一切都在狂暴的震動中，要站立是如此困難。

六位巫師同時睜開眼，而當下事情便很清楚， _他們_ 並非造成現在這個局面的源頭，而那震動已經轉變成憤怒的雷聲，金屬扭曲，石塊掉落。他們看起來非常驚恐，其中一位巫師大叫：「這是什麼東西造成的？」

另一位巫師倒抽了一口氣，然後聚集的群眾開始四處竄逃。守衛跌倒了又掙扎著站起，但再度跌倒。奧丁站起身。

索爾幾乎無法站穩，但他仍然盯著洛基。他必須知道這是不是他弟弟造成的。

但是洛基的雙眼圓睜，他瞪視四周，臉上是毫不遮掩的驚嚇。一顆不知從哪來的尖銳石頭掉了下來劃破他的臉頰，血滲了出來，但洛基似乎沒有注意到。他只是看著，看這股混亂割斷了殿堂，擊碎了高台階梯，撕裂了光滑的地板。

有什麼東西爆炸了。有好幾個東西同時爆炸，索爾心想，但他反應不夠快。在索爾將他撲倒之前，洛基發出了吃痛的聲音，然後他們兩個人都倒在地上，上方又是另一陣爆炸。索爾覆蓋著洛基的身體，遮蔽他不被如山崩般墜落的破碎黃金雕像與石頭砸到。他蜷在洛基上方，暗自咒罵，他們四周的空氣充滿了尖叫與灰塵與濃煙。

他俯視洛基，到處都是血。血在洛基的臉上、他的雙手、他的胸口。洛基瞪大雙眼看著索爾，赤裸裸的驚嚇和疼痛。這不可能是洛基的計劃。他的眼瞪得太大了、他的眼神太誠實了，這不是他的詭計。

「 _洛基。_ 」索爾倒吸了口氣，內心祈求爆炸停止，他才能檢查他弟弟所受的傷。太多血了，洛基不能死，不能像這樣子死（永遠不能死）。

洛基朝他伸出手，而那道光擴散得更明亮，使人目盲，沒有辦法──


	2. Chapter 2

惱人的日出刺向索爾雙眼，他倉皇坐起。恐慌與迷惑在他的胸口猛絞。他的雙眼搜尋著洛基，搜尋著上一刻的混亂留下的蛛絲馬跡，但他現在完全是獨自一人。

單獨在他自己的寢室裡。在他自己的床上。扭成一團的床被纏繞著他，非常不舒適；而空氣中只有寂靜。

他從糾纏在一起的被單中掙脫，然後驚訝的往下看見自己身上的盔甲。他心裡困惑而混亂，花了一些時間才搞清楚為什麼看見自己的盔甲會讓他覺得如此古怪。

他記得宮殿中那場混亂。他記得多起爆炸，掉落的瓦礫，牆壁和天花板往他們的頭上倒下來。他記得自己受了傷，不過他現在並未感到任何不適，這表示他昏迷的時間長到身上的傷口都復原了。而且他在他自己的床上，所以一定有人看顧他──治療師，或者是芙麗嘉本人。可是沒有任何治療師會讓他穿著盔甲躺在床上。

就算他的盔甲一塵不染。就算盔甲上沒有索爾記憶中應該有的大量血跡。

這一切都沒有道理，而雖然他努力思考了好一陣子，索爾還是無法想不出任何情況能讓這一切都說得通。他從來不擅於推測理論。他總是需要洛基幫他。

_洛基_ 。索爾瞬間起身，衝往門口。他必須知道洛基發生了什麼事。他必須知道他的弟弟毫髮無傷。

門口有一位侍從，索爾差點被他絆倒。這個男孩年輕而瘦削，手中拿著精緻的字條；他將字條交給索爾，隨後迅速地掠過長廊離開。索爾讀著字條，不安湧上心頭，字條上的文字毫無疑問是出自他母親溫柔的手。

她邀請他共進早餐。

索爾並不總是相信自己的記憶力，但他知道他曾經讀過這張字條。這必定是某種荒謬的巧合。芙麗嘉當然會知道他會在今天甦醒，就算他已經失去意識好一段時間。她自然會想要見他，親眼看看他復原的情況如何。

但是，為什麼差遣皇宮侍從傳遞訊息？為什麼她不親自過來？為什麼她沒有待在索爾床邊？畢竟在索爾充滿刺激，但時而有勇無謀的過往，她不只一次陪在他身旁。

一個令人作嘔的想法緊勒住索爾的內臟：也許是洛基。也許洛基受的傷太嚴重，所以芙麗嘉不敢離開他的身邊。

索爾迅速移動，目的明確。他匆匆走過長廊，踏上東廂房那富麗堂皇的階梯，向芙麗嘉的臥房前進。他的步伐在長廊間迴響，短促而響亮，而經過他身邊的少數幾位僕役紛紛走避。他到達他母親門前的時間破了紀錄。

他走進她的臥房，但裡頭全無洛基的蹤影。房裡只有芙麗嘉，她把索爾拉進懷中，一個哀戚的擁抱，安慰的指尖順著他的髮。索爾在她懷中顫抖，困惑與恐懼，然後他突然地拉開距離。

「他死了？」索爾低聲說，他的聲音聽起來十分哀慟。「洛基他──他…？」

芙麗嘉看起來很驚訝，然後困惑，然後充滿安靜的同情。

「你的夢必定極端恐怖，才能讓你的心如此恐懼。」她小心地靠近索爾，溫柔的手指輕觸他的臉。「洛基當然沒死。你父親絕對不會如此殘酷。」

「那他在哪裡？」

芙麗嘉的表情重現安靜的困惑，她放下手，擺在身側。

「在他的牢房裡，在皇宮底下。」她說。「他會在那裡待到今晚，屆時會執行他的判決。」她的神情哀傷，又有些疑惑。索爾仍然不能理解。

「不。」索爾說。「他的判決已經執行了。還給我們帶來災難。洛基 _現在_ 在哪裡？」

「索爾，你弄錯了。儀式會在日落時開始。它不可能早於眾神之父的諭旨。」

索爾搖了搖頭，但沒有再爭辯。她看起來是如此確定，而且如此平靜。但她當時也在場。六位巫師在洛基身上羅織束縛的魔法時，她就站在奧丁身旁，莊嚴、驕傲，而憂傷。她一定記得。

然而在她眼中卻看不到任何相關記憶的跡象；這讓索爾茫然，不知所措。他退後一步，轉身走向門口。

「你要去哪裡？」芙麗嘉的聲音因關切而顯得尖銳。

「去找洛基。」索爾說。「我必須確認。原諒我，但我無法留下。」

她沒有嘗試阻止他，對此索爾非常感激。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

他在牢房的光滑地板上找到熟睡的洛基。他看起來就像索爾記憶中的樣子，毫髮無傷，詭異地平靜。

這次索爾沒有觸碰洛基。他只是盯著那優雅的臉龐、光滑的喉嚨，蒼白的肌膚上沒有血跡或瘀青等瑕疵。

「你來早了。」洛基說，他沒有睜開雙眼。「我的懲罰時間是日落，不是日出。」

「洛基，有事情發生了。」

洛基突然睜開雙眼，迅速而銳利，他那評估般的眼神緊盯著索爾。他端詳索爾臉上的表情，他的臉龐冷酷而惱怒。

「眾神之父這麼快就踏入另一場戰爭？」洛基仍然沒有坐起身，他臉上的陰鬱表情與他那慵懶疲憊的休憩姿勢格格不入。

「就我所知，沒有。」索爾說。

「可惜。」洛基喃喃自語，然後轉身背向索爾，身體蜷向另一個方向。「走開。我並不特別希望你在這裡。」

「弟弟，拜託。是有關你的懲罰的事情。」

洛基原本在找一個舒適的姿勢，但他突然愣住。他突然看起來僵硬得嚇人。索爾直盯著洛基的後腦勺，內心祈求他再次轉身。但洛基總愛唱反調，他當然沒有照做。

「怎麼樣？」洛基終於問道。

「你的懲罰已經發生了。或者是我 _夢到_ 它已經發生了。但那感覺完全不像任何我曾經作過的夢。」

「那當然是個夢。」洛基揮了揮手，將他打發掉，而索爾只想看見他的臉。「很明顯，判決還沒執行，否則我也不會躺在這裡，等著被用鎖鍊拖進宮殿。」

他說的沒錯，但索爾知道更多。索爾知道自己看見了什麼、感覺到什麼。他知道他曾經到過那裡，一股本能的直覺拒絕任何否定。他只需要讓洛基瞭解。他搜腸索肚尋找正確的字句好向他的弟弟說明，挫折感在他胸口攀升。

「那些巫師攜起手，他們一句話也沒說。」索爾最後終於這麼說。他的聲音低得接近氣音。「他們施行符咒，但一個字也沒說。他們一直都很沉默，直到事情突然出了差錯。」

洛基躺在地上，動也不動，而索爾再也無法忍受。他抓住洛基的肩膀用力拉扯，迫使他仰躺，然後他抓住洛基的頸窩，逼他直視索爾雙眼。他壓制住洛基，而驚訝閃過了洛基的雙眼。

「我看見你受傷。」索爾道，這句話令他心中浮出清晰的形象與聲響。粗糙的記憶。這不是什麼潛意識幻想出來的恐懼。這一切真實得讓索爾沒辦法懷疑。「我看見你在我身下流血，父親的宮殿在我們四周崩毀，尖叫聲就好像全阿斯加都要死去──」

「 _夠了_ 。」洛基低吼，一拳揍向他胸口。「冷靜，你這白癡。從什麼時候開始你的愚勇竟然會因為單純的噩夢而瓦解？」

「那不是噩夢。」索爾堅持道。他一手緊扣著洛基的後腦，另一手抓握住洛基的手臂，仍然將他壓制在地上。「洛基，拜託。那不是個夢。你必須相信我。」

洛基盯著索爾，表情微妙地變化，最後，某種類似相信的東西終於出現在洛基那微瞇起的黯淡雙眼之間。看來洛基聽進去了。洛基似乎決定至少考慮索爾所描述的事件的可能性，就算他沒有完全接受這個想法。

「那就是個預象了？」洛基猜測道。「對於即將發生的事件的某種預感？」

「那不是預象。我不只是看見那場災難。我感覺到它。我聽見它。我在空氣中嚐到血的味道。」你的血，索爾想，一陣顫慄掠過他全身。

「有些預言家曾經描述過類似的經驗。也許你──」

「我不是預言家。」

「沒錯。」洛基讓步，嘆了口氣。「你的確不是。那會是什麼？你碰上了時間裂縫？穿越了時空漩渦，降落在這裡？你知道這一切聽起來有多麼不合情理。」

「但那有可能發生？」

洛基停頓下來。他的眼神突然很遙遠，索爾知道他的靈活腦袋正在考慮各種可能性，嘗試為索爾告訴他的荒謬故事找出一個合理的解釋。他沉默了太久，索爾幾乎開始感到絕望。最後，洛基的雙眼終於重新聚焦在他身上。

「是的。」洛基打破了緊張的靜默。「那的確有可能。但是時間是宇宙中最執拗的力量之一。要干涉時間的自然流動所需要的力量…」他的聲音減弱，警惕地望著索爾。

儘管索爾知道他不該問──儘管他在那場猛烈的混亂中親眼看見他弟弟臉上的驚訝──他還是問道：「那超出你的能力？」

洛基的眼神變得冷酷。「很少事物會超出我的能力。」

那既不是答案，也不是自白。

「你為什麼要告訴我這件事？」洛基在索爾的手中扭動，終於掙脫。他移出足夠的距離好讓自己坐起，眼神警戒地看著索爾起身坐在他身邊。

「這有什麼意義？」洛基繼續追問。「經歷同一天兩次根本算不上是你想像的那種災難；而且就算它的確是個災難，我也束手無策。這牢房法力太強了。光是要解讀這件事情，我就需要我的全部法力，而我不認為你打算放我出去。」

他說的完全沒錯，而索爾沒辦法給他任何回答。他不知道為什麼他需要洛基的理解。他不知道為什麼，即使是現在，他胸中仍有一絲希望，一個微小的聲音爭辯道：如果有任何人能夠處理這事，那個人就是洛基。

但是要處理什麼？洛基說的沒錯。假設索爾的確是回到了過去一天，那只不過意味著他會再次經歷同樣的事件。

但他清楚記得那些事件，而他完全不想再重覆經歷那些事件。

「我必須和父親談談。」

「他不會相信你的。」

「不管怎樣，」索爾堅持道，他已經站了起來。「如果我有機會阻止這件事情發生而不把握，那我就是個傻子。」

「你不管怎樣都是個傻子。」洛基指出。但索爾已經在對著大門猛敲，要守衛來開門。


	3. Chapter 3

奧丁並不相信他。

然而他很重視索爾的擔心。儘管他沒有更動洛基的懲罰，但至少他同意改變懲罰的環境。他答應索爾，不會在宮殿裡，或在阿斯加的臣民面前施行符咒，而是在比較私密的房間。除了家庭成員跟施行束縛咒所必要的巫師之外，不會有任何旁觀者。

但索爾並未特別感到寬心。日落來臨，索爾護送洛基到替代的行刑地。不安潛伏於他的皮膚之下，而他移動得小心翼翼、戒慎恐懼。

當那些巫師開始施咒時，同樣的柔和光芒逐漸增長、擴散，這次它掩蓋了這間較小、較隱密的房間。同樣的緊繃感充斥了洛基全身。同樣的恐懼促使索爾把手放在洛基肩頭。

隨著那道光芒四處蔓延擴張，牆壁與地板同樣地開始震動。索爾這次動作敏捷多了。沉重的棟樑墜毀在門前，索爾雖然來不及把弟弟推出門外，但至少他動作夠快，沒讓兩人正面對上梁柱的炸裂。索爾將洛基撲倒在地，洛基在他身下倒吸了口氣；他用身體掩護著洛基，就這樣撐著，一切就像是淒慘恐怖的既視感。

至少，這次沒有那麼多鮮血。但洛基那雙瞪大的、驚恐的雙眼仍在，那道光吞噬了一切──

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾猛然坐起，早晨的陽光讓他頭痛欲裂。床被糾纏成一團，他往下掃視，自己仍身著盔甲。

這不可能是真的。

他嚇跑了等在門外的侍從，無視掉落在地的芙麗嘉的字條。他沒有去找洛基；相反的，他找的是奧丁。他更努力嘗試讓奧丁瞭解。他努力解釋，想讓奧丁明白，無論究竟發生了什麼事，等著洛基的並不單單只有危險。索爾盡最大的力氣描繪一起起爆炸、宮殿倒塌崩毀、那麼多尖叫聲和那麼多鮮血，在沒有戰爭的狀態下是多麼地不自然。

「父親，您必須相信我。我沒有失去理智。我的確經歷了同一天兩次，面對同樣的結果兩次。您不能詢問您那六位巫師嗎？您不能想個方法躲過這場災禍嗎？」

奧丁同意將懲罰延後一天。索爾告知洛基這個消息，然後在他弟弟身邊一同等待日落。他極具信心，就算問題並未完全解決，至少是被拖延了。如果那些巫師沒有施行咒語，那場魔法浩劫定然不會發生。

分分秒秒過去了，沒有擴張的熒光，沒有意圖封印洛基魔法的咒語。索爾感覺片刻的寬慰，隨著寂靜的延續，安心感也持續著。

然後地窖開始震動。阿斯加最堅固的牆，如混沌一般崩解，石塊和喧囂的爆炸將圍繞他們的牢房撕成碎片。這一次，不管索爾有多敏捷，都沒意義了。

他看見洛基手臂緊抓著胸口，鮮血四濺於他的外衣、他的臉龐──鮮血不斷從他口中咳出，索爾將他拖離一大塊天花板的破片──

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾躲開刺向他雙眼的光芒，然後猛坐起身，使他頭暈。

盔甲。纏成一團的被單。日出。

他在門口找到那位侍從男孩，試著不驚嚇他，然後收下芙麗嘉的訊息。也許她能提供更好的建議。

她相信他。而且她開始進行自己的調查。她查閱宮廷圖書館藏的咒語書籍。她請教應奧丁之邀來訪的六位巫師。她說服奧丁延後懲罰，還說服他幫忙解讀索爾提出的謎團背後那錯綜複雜的魔法。

但最終，她的辦法並不比眾神之父好上多少。她找不到任何解答，而洛基的牢房再度碎裂崩毀。一塊尖銳的碎石刺中洛基肋骨下方。索爾伸手掩蓋洛基的傷口，破瓦殘磚砸在索爾頭側，天旋地轉──

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

陽光在他眼裡。床被纏著他的雙腿。他的盔甲堅硬不屈。他從床上起身。

索爾厭倦了每一天、同一天、雙手沾滿洛基的鮮血。

「你來早了。」洛基說，索爾走進他的牢房。「我的懲罰時間是日落，不是日出。」

「你不會被懲罰。」索爾說。

洛基睜開雙眼，立刻蹲坐起來，速度快得嚇人。

「講道理，索爾。你不可能這麼公然或這麼隨便違抗眾神之父的命令。」

「聽我說。」索爾雙手舉起，一個安撫的姿勢。他跪在洛基身旁，但沒有嘗試更靠近他。「這一天被詛咒了。我已經經歷這一天四次，而我不接受第五次還是一樣的下場。」

洛基沒有放鬆他那防禦性的蹲姿。若要說有何區別，他看起來是更加戒備。

「你瘋了。」他冷靜地說。

「不。」索爾搖頭。「我知道這聽起來不可思議，而我不明白為什麼只有我一個人記得。但我沒有瘋。我之前告訴你的時候，你說這是有可能的，你說……」他搜腸索肚，想找出精確的字詞，讓洛基明白。「你說時間是一股執拗的力量。你說要干涉時間，需要強大的法力，但不是完全辦不到。」

洛基瞇起雙眼，但他放鬆跪坐下來。

「你相信我嗎？」索爾準備好迎接更多爭論。

「那是相當精確的分析。」洛基承認道。「我不認為你有辦法獨自達成那種分析。還有，『執拗』？你真的知道這個詞是什麼意思嗎？」

儘管索爾全身上下因焦慮而沸騰，洛基對他智力的輕蔑仍然惹惱了他。

「我相信除了別的以外，這詞還可以用來描述你的腦袋。」他說著，雙臂交叉於胸前，怒目而視。

索爾的譏刺在洛基眼中激起某種火花，他似乎覺得很有趣，雖然他的嘴角並無微笑的跡象。

「你有什麼提議？」洛基發問，把他們帶回更實際的問題上。

「我們離開這裡。」索爾說。「我們離開阿斯加。兩人一起。如果我能夠將你帶出皇宮城牆之外，你就能用幻術將我們傳送到遠方。躲得夠遠的話，也許就能避開即將發生的事情。」

「即將發生什麼事情？」

索爾艱困地吞了吞口水，發現他無法回答。你的鮮血沾滿我雙手，他心想。整個阿斯加的淒厲嘶吼。前所未見的毀滅。但這些話語卡在他胸口，發不出聲。

不過，他的雙眼想必還是反映了某種恐懼，使得洛基看他的眼神變得謹慎小心。

「跟我一起走，弟弟。」最後索爾終於說道。「我會帶你越過守衛，然後我們跑得越遠越好。也許距離能粉碎這巫術。」

「好吧。」洛基首肯。「不管你是不是瘋了，我如果不答應，就是個傻子。」

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

守衛根本不成問題。索爾甚至不需要與他們打鬥。索爾編了個故事，說眾神之父有令，而他們相信了他的說詞。在經歷了過去四天之後，現在索爾對於違背守衛的信任，只感到輕微內疚。

他有些擔心一旦他們出了皇宮洛基便會從他身邊溜走，然而洛基完全沒有嘗試閃避他不間斷的觸碰。索爾自始至終都把手放在他的弟弟身上：洛基的肩上、他的背上、他的腕上。這接觸的用意相當實際，並非偏執。畢竟索爾非常瞭解洛基。

「你準備好了嗎？」洛基在一棵枝繁葉茂的紫杉樹蔭下停下腳步。

索爾的手滑過洛基脊椎，摟住他的後頸，然後問道：「你需要我怎麼做？」

「只要屏住呼吸。那能減輕接下來的不適。」

索爾幾乎沒時間照作，洛基一眨眼，兩人就消失了。那是一種顛簸震動的感覺，極端不舒適；就像是在懸崖峭壁上失去平衡，又像是從一場狂亂的夢中天旋地轉地醒來。那就像一道光向內扭曲萎縮，同時還帶上了他們兩人。這遠比當初奧丁將他傳送到地球上尋找洛基的感覺還糟。

當他的肺再次察覺有空氣能夠呼吸，他猛吸了一口氣，手指緊抓著洛基的頸子。他沒有威嚇的意圖；他只是需要抓住些什麼。

洛基看起來泰然自若，而索爾對他皺眉，手仍沒放開。

「你大可以警告我的。」

洛基俏皮地看了他一眼，幾乎像個微笑，他說：「然後剝奪我這麼令人興奮的樂趣？想都別想。」

「這是哪裡？」索爾將注意力從洛基身上移開，開始觀察他們周遭。他們在一座森林裡，被四面八方的樹木吞噬，樹木高聳入雲，索爾完全看不見樹梢。不過這些樹看起來很熟悉，儘管索爾認不出它們的種類。阿斯加也有類似的森林。他們可能身在任何地方。

「亞爾夫海姆。」洛基一邊說，一邊甩開索爾的手。索爾將手臂垂在身側──如果洛基真有打算遺棄他，在這之前他早就能找到方法脫逃了。

「精靈自身也有強大的法力。」洛基解釋道。「我們在這裡不會招惹太多注意。」

他們往森林深處走去。數個小時過去，兩人始終不發一語。這與他們年輕時的探險全然不同。隨著他們橫過越發濃密的叢林，索爾希望他能夠假裝兩人之間是舒適的沉默。他希望他感覺不到每一次背叛、每一次傷害、每一次錯誤的選擇沉甸甸地壓在兩人之間。

「告訴我。」洛基說，他們終於停下腳步。現在，他們四周的森林濃密而陰暗得就像另一間牢房。「如果你這計畫當真成功，接下來你會怎麼做？你該知道我絕不可能心甘情願地回阿斯加被監禁。」

索爾思考了一會，然後發現他不知道。

「你根本沒有想那麼遠。」洛基的聲音硬冷，充滿責難。

「我總得做些什麼。」索爾在他弟弟身旁一棵傾倒的粗壯樹幹上坐下。「如果你像我一樣記得那些事情，你就會瞭解的。」

洛基仔細端詳索爾，就算是現在，他臉上的表情仍比索爾預期的還要沉重。

「那對你來說有這麼駭人？」

索爾想要伸手把弟弟拖進自己懷裡──想要緊緊擁抱他，不放手。

不過他只說：「我厭倦了看你鮮血四濺而我卻無力阻止。」他的喉頭一緊，稍稍停頓。「如果我必須眼睜睜看著你死，我不知道我會做出什麼事情。」

聽了索爾的自白，洛基看起來吃了一驚，然後馬上轉過身，使得索爾來不及解讀他眼中的情緒。洛基垂下視線，看著黯淡的森林地面，而索爾毫無顧忌地盯著他看。洛基將雙臂環抱胸前，彷彿覺得寒冷。

「如果你的計畫失敗了呢？」洛基最後終於問道，但他沒有抬起眼。「假設你沒有瘋，而今天又像之前一樣重新開始，那你會怎麼做？」

索爾不想去思考那景象。比起回去向奧丁懺悔自己幫助洛基逃獄，這似乎更糟。這情況更糟，因為他已經知道故事的結局。他每一次都知道故事的結局。他知道如果距離沒辦法保持他們的安全，那也沒有任何東西可以拯救他們了。而他無法承受洛基臉上那染血的驚恐。他沒辦法再次承受。

「我會做我一直在做的。」索爾說。「我會繼續尋找方法來打破這個循環。」

「你真是缺乏想像力。」洛基搖頭，佯裝失望。

「不然你希望我怎麼做？」索爾反駁，完全不打算隱藏他的挫敗感。他掌中的青苔滑溜溜的，而洛基坐在他無法觸及之處，仍然不肯看他。索爾喉中發出惱怒的低吼。

「這不該由我發表意見。」洛基假笑。「但考慮一下所有的可能性。你可以做任何喜歡的事情，而不必擔心報應。當日子重新開始，你的歷史也清清白白。如果你一直找不到解決方法的話，也許你就擁有無限的新開始。」

索爾搖了搖頭，表情陰鬱。

「惡作劇並不適合我，弟弟。」

「正如我所說的，毫無想像力。」洛基放開環在胸前的雙臂，手掌輕撫著傾倒樹幹的生苔表面。他只靜默了片刻，便將視線轉向索爾，說道：「如果不必承擔後果的話，你會做什麼？惡作劇是兒童的遊戲；我說的是秘密。難道你沒有潛藏的渴望嗎？沒有任何因為恐懼後果而不敢滿足的欲求？」

索爾沒有回答。他不願意順洛基的心，而他更不可能承認洛基的問題割他多深。

日洛降臨阿斯加之時，亞爾夫海姆還是大白天──雖然在四周森林茂密枝葉的陰影環繞之下，簡直分不清是白天還是黑夜。結果，距離根本不是解藥。這一次震動起源於他們腳下，從生苔的地表下端深處湧上，搖晃整座森林。

樹木太粗壯了，沒有立刻倒下，粗長的樹枝紛紛傾倒，相互撐著。但隨著震動聲轟隆作響，逐步擴大，樹木也跟阿斯加的石牆一樣碎裂崩塌，樹皮裂開，木頭碎片如雨般飛落，厚實的土壤鼓脹隆起，威脅著要將他們生吞活埋。

索爾伸手尋找洛基，但四周太暗了，他找不到他的弟弟，在這一片晦暗的混亂中他看不見弟弟。一根粗厚而尖銳的樹枝刺穿了索爾的手臂，而──

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

安靜的陽光照耀他的臉，明亮得令人不快，但還是遠比片刻前的疼痛要好得多。索爾緩慢地坐起，舉手搓揉他的臉，試著擊退席捲而來的徒勞無功之感。

他花了很長一段時間才終於把自己拖下床。至少一個小時，也許更久，雖然他出門的時候，那個侍從男孩仍在門外耐心等候。

這一次他和洛基沒有逃離阿斯加，儘管索爾確實說服了他弟弟他真的沒有失去理智。相反地，洛基要求去圖書館，而索爾也樂得遵從。

他們一離開守衛的警戒範圍，洛基便將手揮過自己面前，顫抖的手勢訴說著魔法。索爾預期會有某種偽裝出現在他身上，但他看起來和原本一模一樣。

「你剛剛做了什麼？」

洛基不耐煩地瞥了他一眼，然後匆匆走過長廊，彷彿索爾有沒有跟上並不重要。

「一個簡單的幻術，讓我隱形。」

「但我還是看得見你。」

「沒錯。」洛基又無動於衷地瞥了他一眼。「我想你如果看不見我，可能會驚慌失措，甚至發出警報引人注意。」

索爾無法反駁。洛基可能是對的。他閉上嘴跟在洛基身後，讓洛基帶他們走過錯綜複雜的寬廣長廊，向圖書館前進。索爾一直想開口說話。他想要與弟弟對話，好紓解焦慮，讓自己放心。但他們身旁不停有人經過，有僕從，有戰士，還有宮廷守衛，若被人看見與空氣交談，場面會非常愚蠢。最好還是避免惹人注意，這樣洛基才有時間工作。

他們抵達圖書館後，索爾便派不上用場。雖然他算是夠會讀書了，但他從來不特別熱愛文字。他從不曾學著在阿斯加那龐大宏偉的圖書館裡尋求知識，而他也不可能向圖書館裡的抄寫員尋求幫助。也就是說，雖然他很想幫洛基取來那些大部頭書冊，好為他弟弟節省時間，但是他只能躲在他們找到的昏暗角落，呆坐著看他弟弟工作。

看著洛基是個危險的點子，或者說，至少是個很爛的點子。索爾看得越久，他的思緒就越努力飄往洛基在亞爾夫海姆對他提出的問題。

_難道你沒有潛藏的渴望嗎？沒有任何因為恐懼後果而不敢滿足的欲求？_

他當然有。哪個活生生、有感覺的人能宣稱沒有？但索爾的潛藏渴望比大部分人少得多，因為他總是坦然面對自己的衝動。當索爾想要一個戰利品，他便出擊追求，必得之而甘心。他極少失敗。當他想要一個女人，便誘惑她，與她共度春宵，或至少他會去嘗試追求，不讓自己後悔。當他尋求危險或者是獵殺帶來的刺激，他也知道要上哪去找尋，而他的朋友總是隨時準備好要加入他。

索爾藏在心中的渴望── _飢渴_ ──只有一個。

「你至少可以假裝看看別的東西，而不是一直盯著我。」洛基出聲，將索爾從強烈專注的思緒中拉回現實。

「我讓你分心了嗎？」索爾問道，心中祈禱洛基繼續讀他的書，不要注意到他臉上溫暖的漲紅。

「當然沒有。」洛基嘲笑道。「但盯著人看很不禮貌。」

索爾避開視線，然而過沒多久他又開始注視洛基。這一次洛基沒有出聲制止，不過他一定注意到了。索爾一直凝視洛基，目不轉睛，同時努力不去想洛基提出的尖銳問題。他花了一輩子湮滅這唯一一個不為人知的渴望，努力將它藏進靈魂中最黑暗的裂縫裡，就算如今，他仍怯於讓那種想法重新浮現。那想法太危險了。那想法是錯誤的，錯得讓索爾的五臟六腑扭曲打結，錯得讓他雙頰因羞愧而漲成深紅。

但洛基就坐在那裡，絕頂聰明的腦袋鑽研著一部部晦澀的書籍，那些書名索爾連讀音都不識，遑論理解。他就坐在那裡，美得令人分心，且恰恰觸手可及。

他就坐在那裡，唯一讓索爾膽怯、不敢追尋的渴望。

他記得一個清晰的瞬間，那時的他和洛基還很年輕，尚未成年。他記得他與洛基練習拳擊，那時候洛基還沒開始將魔法加入每一步戰略裡，那時候索爾尚能憑藉他較為寬闊、壯碩的體格輕而易舉地撂倒洛基，將他壓制在草地上。

他記得第一次不想放洛基走的瞬間。

那天洛基一定在他的眼中看到了某些東西，雖然索爾從來不知道他究竟看到了什麼。索爾將他弟弟按倒在地，而洛基以他恆常敏銳的才智觀察著他，他們之間是一陣令人恐慌的沉默。有那麼可怕的一瞬間──洛基的單薄身形壓在他的掌下，洛基手腕中如雛鳥般快速的脈搏在索爾的緊握的手裡──有那麼一瞬間索爾幾乎做了意想不到的事。他弟弟的雙唇因快速喘息而微張，而索爾只想要品嚐。

不過他站了起身。他拍了拍自己身上的灰塵，然後單手將洛基拉起，隨即放聲大笑，以掩飾尷尬。

洛基從沒有問他為什麼突然停頓。而索爾從那之後花了好幾年拒絕讓他的思緒徘徊於如此危險的領域。

經過幾小時的研究，洛基還是沒有找到任何解決方法。刺耳的震動壓境，這一次是書本和書架和圖書館的花窗玻璃碎裂散落在他們身上。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

好幾天過去了。都是同一天。痛苦難耐的挫折與等待與終將來臨的混亂。索爾好奇為何他竟不感覺疲勞。畢竟自這無止境的循環開始以來，他未曾闔眼。

他疲憊但無可避免地追溯過往的腳步。他求見奧丁。求見芙麗嘉。他告訴他們發生了什麼事。他懇求他們幫助。但就算他們相信他，卻也總是愛莫能助。

更多時候他去找洛基。儘管一切似乎是白費心機，儘管每一個早晨就要重新說服洛基一次是如此令他疲累，但洛基是唯一給索爾希望，讓他相信這令人生不如死的結能被解開的人。索爾知道他的弟弟聰明絕頂。他知道他的法力高深莫測。他知道如果有解決方式的話，洛基就是會找到解答的那個人。

也有可能單純只是隨著一天又一天過去，索爾越來越難保持距離。

洛基的話語已經鑽進他心裡，落地生根。（ _難道你沒有潛藏的渴望嗎？_ ）洛基的問題釋放了日漸增長的飢渴，儘管索爾深知他沒有權力如此渴望。（ _沒有任何因為恐懼後果而不敢滿足的欲求？_ ）而隨著每一天鮮血四濺、支離破碎地結束，索爾的良知也逐漸腐蝕，煙消雲散。

他僅剩的一點意志力終於斷裂，不是在阿斯加的圖書館，而是在一個到處都是發光池塘的陰暗洞穴中。要不是池子熠熠生輝閃著奇異色澤，還以為池裡只是清水。諾恩海姆。這裡埋藏著豐富知識，至少洛基如此宣稱。洛基的修長手指在一座金色池塘的表面掀起陣陣漣漪，他的身體倚靠在岩石邊緣，繃緊成一條線。他全神貫注於指間波光粼粼的液體，他的髮垂在一邊的臉側，像一縷漫不經心的追思。

他美得不可方物，而在無數小時注視著同一個複雜難測的身影之後，索爾感覺到某種危險的東西──某種動物般原始、不顧一切的東西──從他胸口掙脫。

他沒發現自己發出了聲音，直到洛基遽然抬頭，雙眼圓睜，望著索爾陰暗的眼神。這時索爾才驚覺到耳中的聲響是他自己的尖銳咆哮聲，於是便安靜下來。然而他的身體已經開始動作，貪婪的雙手伸向洛基，將他從池邊猛力拉回。

洞穴的牆凹凸不平，但索爾還是把洛基推到牆上。索爾壓上他，而洛基倒吸口氣，震驚的咒罵被索爾的嘴堵住。在他指間的洛基的髮絲如此柔軟，而索爾雙手毫不退讓地捧著他弟弟的臉，引導他進入更深的吻，強烈且充滿占有慾。

洛基並未抗拒索爾的舌霸道闖越他的雙唇。他沒有將索爾推開，雖然他雙掌攤平抵著索爾的胸膛，彷彿他還在認真考慮。

最後索爾平息了下來。他終究得面對他弟弟的雙眼。熱情在他心中熾烈燃燒，他結束親吻，但沒有放手。

好幾秒鐘之間，他不敢睜開雙眼。當他最後終於張眼，他發現洛基臉上表情鮮明，充滿震驚、受創般的困惑。

「索爾，你做了什麼？」

索爾試著說服自己的雙手釋放洛基，但相反地，他的手指更深入他弟弟的髮中，捧著他的頭顱，用身體將他壓在凹凸不平的石頭上。

「你從沒有懷疑過嗎？」索爾問道，

「有一次。」洛基輕聲道，他聽起來如此動搖，平常的狡詐自信無影無蹤。他說：「只有一次。很久以前。我以為……我猜想。但你從沒有碰觸過我。我以為那只是我的想像。」

索爾想再次親吻洛基，想得雙唇發麻，但他強迫自己凝視他弟弟的雙眸。洛基眼裡寫滿謹慎的考量，也許甚至有一丁點的恐懼。他弟弟的恐懼並沒能讓他心痛、退卻，證明了這些循環正在逐漸消磨掉索爾的理智。

「可是我不懂。」洛基說，這次他的聲音稍微回穩了些。「你無法說謊。你沒有欺騙人的能力。你沒有任何秘密。」

「我有一個祕密。」索爾說。就算他現在把這秘密暴露給洛基，他知道那沒關係。很快地這天就會結束，這天就會重新反覆，而洛基不會記得任何事情。索爾會再度回到同樣無能為力的僵局，而屆時這一切都未曾發生。

只不過它 _已經_ 發生了。這個片刻是無法撤銷的。索爾知道了他弟弟的吻的滋味，而他還想要更多。就算他能夠成功解開這無止境的陷阱背後的謎團，也無法獲得自由。因為現在他已知道洛基嚐起來味道如何。

「弟弟，拜託。」索爾閉上眼，與洛基額頭相觸。「我要知道你的心意。你是否曾經，就算只有一瞬間──」

但他無法說完他的問題。他等了太久，而現在難以避免的毀滅逼近他們，狂亂而殘酷。洞穴崩毀，重壓在他們身上，但卻未能殺死他們，而在伸手不見五指的黑暗中，索爾可以聽見洛基艱難的喘著氣──


	4. Chapter 4

陽光刺向他的雙眼。索爾雙手壓住太陽穴放聲怒吼，無言嚎嘯聲中飽含壓抑不住的憤怒。

這一次當他離開寢室，門口不見侍從男孩。來自芙麗嘉的訊息在匆忙之中掉落，現在靜靜躺在牆邊的地板上。索爾對其視而不見。他有更重要的事情要辦。

他邁開大步穿越皇宮，速度直逼他第二次歷經這個受詛咒的日子之時──當時他需要親眼看到洛基毫髮無傷。幾分鐘內他便抵達他弟弟的牢房，然後他將身後的沉重大門用力甩上。

巨大聲響立刻驚醒了洛基，當索爾接近他的時候，他已經站立起身。

「你來宣布什麼災難？」洛基一邊問，一邊解讀著索爾眼中的雷電。

然而索爾沒有回答。他沒有文字說明，沒有聲音請求准許。他全身僅剩血液中波濤洶湧的飢渴，他朝洛基伸出手。他弟弟的眼中閃過疑問，而索爾強壯的雙臂環抱洛基，用力將他拉進自己胸口。

與初次不同，洛基抗拒這一個吻。

「 _索爾_ 。」洛基低聲嘶吼，徒勞掙扎。「你在發什麼瘋？」

「閉嘴。」索爾咆哮，用熱切的吻將他的請求熨上洛基的頸脖。「我要擁有你，弟弟。不要反抗我。」索爾舌尖感覺到洛基驚慌失速的脈搏，當洛基用力推開他的胸膛，索爾稍稍退後，但沒有放開他。他看著弟弟圓睜的雙眼，想再次吻他，想得全身幾乎要燃燒。

「你瘋了。」洛基瞪著他。索爾更用力抓緊他，而洛基輕呼出一聲輕淺的、破碎的笑。「你要像這樣擁有我？在這裡？在地板上，像禽獸一樣？」

對慾火焚身的索爾而言，洛基的話語如同火上加油。索爾再次咆哮，單手扣住洛基的頭顱，手指殘酷地拉扯洛基的頭髮。洛基的驚喘在他胸口引起了一陣刺痛的罪惡感，然而在他下腹燃燒中的飢渴的佔有慾比罪惡感要強得多。在他手中的洛基是高溫誘惑，而這一切都不重要。沒有什麼是真實的；沒有什麼會留存下來。他可以奪取這個──他可以奪取 _洛基_ ──但他無法留下他。再過幾個小時他將一無所有。這是第二十次？第一百次？他已經算不清楚。而索爾絕望地只想抓住任何有形的、可觸摸的東西，就算一切只是無望的幻影。

洛基再度掙扎，幾乎要掙脫。但索爾既強壯且頑固，他把弟弟粗暴地推倒在地，輕輕鬆鬆壓制住他。

就像這樣。他要擁有洛基──他要佔有他──在這冰冷的地板上，如果這讓索爾禽獸不如，他欣然接受。

他毫不關心弟弟的外衣。他漫不經心地將那些皮革、布料和金屬撕破，匆匆丟開，裸露出洛基蒼白的肌膚。在他掌下的洛基如暴風雨般躁動不安，而索爾狠狠地吻他，嚐到一絲鮮血的滋味。洛基咬破了他的唇。

「你以為我會順從嗎？」洛基在他身下粗喘，索爾探索的手指終於找到他弟弟的陰莖，正因未受理睬的情慾而堅挺。

「不。」索爾啃咬洛基下顎下方頸脖的敏感肌膚，拿捏力道不咬破他的皮膚，但又用力得讓洛基發出驚訝的哭喊。「我認為你會屈服。」也許只是咬文嚼字，但兩詞間的確有重要差異。洛基永不可能順從索爾，不管在此，或是任何其他方面。但他當然可以屈服。索爾用蠻力要的，他都能給。這一刻有可能不僅止於兩人間亙古不變戰役的某種延伸。

然而憤怒扭曲了洛基的臉，他狂亂掙扎，而索爾更強硬地壓制住他。

在寬衣解帶的同時又不讓洛基逃脫，是個挑戰。他單手摸索著解開盔甲，過程中損壞了一個鉤扣；他的披風被丟在一邊，纏成一團。他不願費心脫下他的靴子，或是他的輕薄襯衣。他太過急躁──太迫不及待、幾近喪心病狂──他只能勉強解開褲頭，握住自己的陰莖，身體擠進洛基雙腿之間。

他再次親吻洛基；他吞下自洛基舌尖吐出的含糊辱罵，然後臣服於正在他血液裡瘋狂燃燒的貪婪慾火。他一個挺身便進入洛基；他不確定洛基那哽咽的哭喊代表的究竟是愉悅還是疼痛。

洛基的慾望被壓在兩人軀體之間，硬挺而勃發，而索爾已經開始動作。

毫不留情的抽送。索爾將洛基緊緊揉進胸口，雙唇貼著他的肌膚呻吟，下身持續著深刻得近乎要將他穿透的韻律。洛基奮力抓住索爾，在他身上留下瘀痕，一邊跟隨著索爾臀部的動作猛喘粗氣。洛基斷斷續續吐出尖酸刻薄的咒罵，在索爾懷中強烈翻騰；索爾的手指如鐵箍般緊扣住他的髖骨，他不禁拱起身。

「而我還以為── _啊_ ！」洛基深吸一口氣，頭用力往後抬，頸子拉成一條秀色可餐的弧線。索爾在第一個吻痕下方又吸吮出另一個瘀痕。「我還以為 _我_ 才是個怪物。」洛基總算把話說完，然後因為一次特別粗暴的頂弄而悶哼。

洛基的話語是灼人的事實，但索爾現在完全無法思考。他腦中只剩下懷裡的洛基令人難以置信的高熱體溫──洛基在他身下──洛基顫抖著張開雙腿，讓索爾侵入得更深。

「你自己的弟弟。」洛基唾棄道（儘管他總是把握任何機會拿自己真正的身世血統砸索爾臉，費盡心思說服索爾他倆根本不是兄弟）。「如果── _啊_ ──如果眾神之父知道了會怎麼說？」

「 _洛基_ 。」索爾低吼，他腦中一片混亂，除了弟弟的名字以外，無法進行任何邏輯思考。

洛基只是大笑，喘不過氣的笑聲夾雜在急促喘息之間。他大笑，笑聲中滿溢可恨的嘲弄。

索爾能想到上百種不同的方式讓洛基安靜──上百種不同的方式來傷害他。然而他並不想傷害他的弟弟。儘管一切已經太遲──儘管這一刻他已罪無可逭──但他未曾想要傷害洛基。

索爾於是將洛基的陰莖包覆在掌心，用快感逼他住口。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

他們交合結束後，索爾以為洛基會推開他。

然而洛基似乎已經用盡任何反抗的氣力；在隨之而來的靜寂中，他允許索爾蜷在他身旁。他允許索爾將手置放在他汗濕的腹部，拇指心不在焉地劃著不確定的圖案。他們的觸碰中有某種親密，同時也有暴風雨般的罪惡感，席捲索爾的思緒。

他沒有道歉。他還不夠偽善。

洛基的呼吸逐漸穩定、平息，索爾也是，而他們兩人之間的靜謐感覺起來幾乎像是和平。索爾將額頭靠在洛基的太陽穴，然後閉上眼。

「我不是有意那麼說的。」洛基喃喃低語，而索爾眨了眨眼，將頭退開好直視他的弟弟。洛基看著他，眼中毫無怨憎，索爾不能理解。洛基應該對他大發雷霆。洛基應該扭曲著臉吐出各種指控，應該掙扎著避開索爾，而不是凝視著索爾，眼中充滿了幾近憐憫的溺愛。

「說什麼？」索爾問，因為洛基說了很多，且大部分都是事實。

「你不是怪物。你只是個白癡。」

「 _弟弟_ 。」索爾輕呼。但洛基表情突然冷若冰霜，而從懷裡洛基緊繃的樣子看來，索爾知道他說錯話了。

他還是不道歉。他明白言語是多麼無用。

「我也許應該預料到的。」最後洛基終於說道。他的身體逐漸放鬆，然後他將視線轉往天花板，用一種不必要的專注力盯著它看。「我這麼了解你……我從不認為你還能讓我吃驚。」

「這是個很差勁的驚嚇。」

「或許吧。」洛基吞了吞口水，而索爾嫉妒的視線跟隨他喉頭的動作，然後注意到自己的唇留在他蒼白肌膚上的斑斑吻痕

「但我不該毫不提防。」洛基繼續道。「你看著我的眼神。我早該認出那個眼神。我好幾次看你用那樣的眼神盯著你想追求的對象。」

「我有這麼明顯嗎？」

洛基哼了一聲，然後道：「豈止明顯。你那大咧咧的熱切視線竟然沒有點燃整座圖書館，簡直是個奇蹟。但我們還是到了這一步。」

罪惡感仍在索爾胸口跳動，一種緊繃的、令人不適的感覺。不過，也許不那麼強烈了，因為洛基的話語稍稍抹去了它的尖銳邊鋒。洛基沒有提供寬恕這虛假的東西，但他的聲音，還有他的親近，仍撫慰了索爾。他允許索爾擁抱他，這之中有某種溫暖。

索爾發現自己昏昏欲睡，還有……不算是心滿意足。他的胸口仍有太多矛盾衝突的情緒。但的確是如願以償。他不急著離開洛基身旁。他現在可以歇息了。就這麼一次。這麼長久以來第一次，他終於可以好好入睡。當還有無窮無盡的循環等著他，拋棄區區一次循環又算得了什麼？永恆的同一日，在洛基努力尋求解答時，以同樣的、無可避免的熱切視線凝視他的弟弟──

啟示如蛇蠍般鑽進索爾的腦中，令他五臟六腑遽然發冷。

洛基在圖書館裡，抱怨著索爾的凝視。洛基在熒熒發光的洞穴裡，驚訝的雙眼瞪視索爾。洛基，美麗而令人分心，尋找著答案。

但是索爾之前從未放任自己恣意觀看。直到這該死的時間循環開始之前。即使在他最隱私、最獨處的時刻，他也未曾讓自己思考這些想法，更遑論用飢渴的專注力凝視他弟弟。那樣的凝視將他倆帶到這個地步。

他掙扎著回想洛基所說的話， _一字不漏_ ，像一記耳光打在他臉上。

_你那大咧咧的熱切視線竟然沒有點燃整座圖書館，簡直是個奇蹟。但我們還是到了這一步。_

「怎麼了？」洛基問，明顯察覺到索爾的退縮。他的眼中閃爍著擔心，但在這擔憂的假象背後有某種算計。某種謹慎和冷酷。

「你為什麼提及圖書館？」索爾低沉的聲音有如警告。「我們好幾年沒有一起去圖書館了。」他們當然有。只是洛基不記得。不斷經歷同日循環的只有索爾一人。

不是嗎？

不過洛基的雙眼有一瞬間稍稍睜大，便是那一剎那，讓索爾明白了。

「你一定是搞錯了。」洛基不著痕跡的恢復平靜。「就在你那未完成的加冕典禮之前，我們──」

「 _夠了_ 。」索爾聲音像是雷鳴。他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將洛基的雙腕壓在地上，身體懸在他的上空，逼迫洛基不得不與他對上眼。「不要再耍詭計。告訴我真相。」

冷淡的平靜籠罩洛基臉龐，他雙眼微瞇，眼神帶著冷酷的決心

「我不認為你有資格提出任何要求。」

他的聲音裹著一層惡意與控訴，索爾退縮了。因為洛基說的沒錯。在方才的放縱過後，他的確無權要求什麼。

但是洛基扭轉了悲慘的劣勢。他完全改變了遊戲規則，這不只是強迫索爾吞下他所作所為的後果而已。如果洛基記得──如果索爾並非 _獨自一人_ ──那麼局面便截然不同。絕望變成了希望。也許真有辦法能打破這個迴圈。

他考慮威脅洛基。他可以留洛基一人受困在這座地牢裡，要幾次循環便幾次。經歷幾週的孤寂，在戒備森嚴的地窖中坐困愁城，無法進行研究也無法使用他的魔法，之後洛基想必會放軟姿態。

他會放軟姿態，沒錯，但要付出多少代價？索爾親眼目睹這天如何終結。每一次都相同。就算他真能狠心留洛基一人受困於剝奪他魔法的牢獄中，在明知故事結局多麼殘忍暴力的狀態之下，他實在沒有辦法離開洛基。

「求你。」索爾最後終於說。他緊抓著洛基手腕的雙手稍稍放鬆，但並未完全釋放他。「洛基，拜託。我們必須共同合作。你得要相信我。」一個可笑的提案，卻真實得令人痛苦。他們需要彼此。如果單打獨鬥真能找到解答，那他們早該突破此困境了。

洛基反抗性地抬起下顎，而索爾不禁懷疑是否連此事也不免變成兩人間的鬥爭。若是如此，這場戰役他根本不知該如何作戰，遑論戰勝。

然而片刻之後洛基表情有了變化，疲倦與消沉陰暗了他的五官。

「好吧。但先放開我。我不要裸躺著談論此事。」


	5. Chapter 5

索爾的盔甲散落一地，不過他的披風近在咫尺。披風足以將洛基全身包裹起來，再懸垂在他肩上。深紅色披風襯著洛基肌膚，令他看起來驚人地蒼白。

索爾稍稍把自己整理得像樣一點，然後跪坐在洛基身邊。

「你從一開始就察覺了嗎？」索爾問，他迫不及待想聽到解釋。洛基瞥了他一眼，純然的不耐煩，但他點了點頭。

「我察覺了。束縛咒失敗了，失敗得相當徹底。在那些碎石瓦礫跟尖叫聲過後我發現我在這裡。然後你出現，不停問我一些我沒有答案的問題。」

「但你為什麼欺瞞我？為什麼不告訴我事實？」

洛基的表情充滿防備，如同空白的高牆，陰沉的靜默，然而最終他答道：「我害怕你會責怪我。或不信任我。我想還是讓你自己的本能促使你向我求助會比較好。我一樣能夠尋找答案，而且不必擔心被指控。」

洛基的話語中藏著扭曲的、陰暗的邏輯。資訊一向是洛基手中最有價值的商品；他當然會隱瞞索爾，等待時機有利於他時才招供，非常合情合理。

「那你在阿爾夫海姆說的那些話呢？」索爾問。「有關於不必恐懼任何後果？為什麼要故意令我分心？」

洛基冷哼，然後用能摧毀人的視線困住索爾。他微瞇的雙眼閃過某種評判，彷彿對於索爾必須問這個問題，他真心感到失望。他將環在身上的索爾的披風拉得更緊，但就算這樣，他仍有辦法讓自己看起來盛氣凌人。

「那時我想知道你的秘密，如果你真有任何秘密。不過我承認當下我的確有點失去信心。」洛基移開視線，看向最遠牆上幽暗的黑影。「我沒料到你 _唯一_ 的秘密竟然會牽涉到我，而且如此肉慾。」他在最後這詞之前頓了頓，然後譏諷、不悅地吐出這幾個音節。

「如果你早就知道呢？」

洛基稍作斟酌，眼神兇惡，最後他說：「也許我還是會那麼做。」他輕歪著頭，停頓了一會，然後問道：「這是你想聽的嗎？你認為這能赦免你的不當行為？」

「不。」尷尬困窘纏繞著索爾，切膚蝕骨。「那改變不了什麼。我只是想知道……」但儘管他盡力嘗試，仍無法說出未完的問句。強烈情緒鯁住他的喉頭，塘塞他的話語。是羞恥或是恐懼，或者兩者皆是。最好還是默不作聲。

然而洛基銳利的雙眼攫住了他，然後他的眼神中閃爍著惡毒的領悟。

「你想知道我會不會跟你有一樣的感覺。你捫心自問，雖然如今為時已晚，但你想知道如果你曾給我選擇，我是否會歡迎你的觸碰。」

索爾無法直視他弟弟的眼睛，然而洛基語調中的滿不在乎還是刺痛了索爾的胸口。

「我不認為我打算告訴你。」洛基說。「我寧願讓你自己猜想。」

索爾搖了搖頭，不發一語。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾領著洛基走出地牢，洛基修長的身軀上仍然巧妙垂掛著索爾的披風，此外一絲不掛。守衛彼此交換困惑的眼神。就這麼一次，索爾不必說服他們奧丁的命令有所更動。索爾與洛基走過通往一般地窖與上方皇宮的狹橋，守衛只是安靜目送，百思不得其解。

在過去不斷重複的日子中，索爾從未走進洛基的臥房。事實上，自從他弟弟在傾頹的彩虹橋邊放手之後，他就再也不曾進入洛基臥房。從他弟弟墜落以來，他就不再踏入這扇門。

「看起來似乎原封不動。」洛基說，睜大的雙眼中滿是真誠的驚訝。他將一切盡收眼底：熟悉的梁柱、拱門、挑高的天花板；沿牆而置的巨大書桌，凌亂但乾淨；堅固的書架，以及上頭成排的珍貴卷軸。

「母親禁止任何人進入。」

「連你也禁止？」洛基看起來很狐疑。他一邊眉毛挑得老高，溫和地看著索爾。

索爾沒有回答。他拒絕說明當他考慮走進洛基私密的臥房時，他的靈魂如何感受到錐心刺骨的疼痛。他以為他的弟弟死了，要他親眼看見洛基空蕩蕩的房間……他無法承受。

即使他知道實情之後，在得知消息與付諸行動之間短促的期間，索爾也不敢褻瀆這個空間。

洛基輕輕低哼，而索爾不知該如何解讀。非難？驚訝？感激？也許是惱怒於索爾的軟弱。洛基對於情感總是不屑一顧。

洛基褪下披風，而索爾轉過身，儘管他的雙眼貪婪渴求他弟弟的肌膚。他強迫自己面無表情盯著雕刻在天花板上的壁帶，自始至終卻一直注意聽著洛基著衣時發出的細碎沙沙聲與金屬聲響。

「你難道不能給自己變出一套新衣嗎？」索爾不耐煩地問道。「我們已經離開地窖了。」

「我們是離開了地窖。」洛基承認。「但還沒離開奧丁徵召來的巫師的意識範圍。我已將我倆遮蔽，即便是海姆達爾也看不見我們。但是我耗費的法力越多，就越可能給我們招來不必要的注意。」

最後，沙沙聲終於止息，索爾轉過身，看見他弟弟一身翠綠與金黃。比起被索爾撕碎丟在牢獄地板上的那套衣服，這套更為輕便。這襲外衣看起來少了點戰鬥服的感覺，多了些陰影與鬼祟的滑溜感。

略緊的布料襯托出洛基的身形，讓索爾想要觸碰，而洛基眼中的譏笑說明了他對於索爾的慾望心知肚明。

「走吧，索爾。我們在浪費寶貴的時間。」

索爾跟上，每一步都感覺到罪惡感與慾念在胸中交融，使他心臟疼痛。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

有短短一段時間──大約十個、十二個循環間──索爾懷抱著新希望，相信洛基很快會發覺一直隱而不宣的謎底。如果他像索爾一樣記得每一天的進展，那他就不是每天早晨都歸零重來。無怪乎早在索爾得知真相之前，洛基就一直拖著索爾往各種不同的方向走。

洛基正從大量資源中累積知識。當然用不著多久他就能解開這艱難的魔法之結，將他們從迴圈中釋放。

索爾看著他弟弟孜孜矻矻，深覺自己像個拖油瓶。他對魔法一竅不通，因此提供不了任何實質的幫助。

更糟的是，除了盯著弟弟工作以外，他沒有其他消磨時間的方法。因為現下他知道了事實真相，所以他拒絕離棄他的弟弟。洛基跟索爾一樣經歷每一天的結束，而且他也清楚記得每天如何結束。索爾不打算讓洛基獨自面對毀滅。

也或許他還不夠信任他的弟弟，所以無法離開。看來索爾還是能學到這份教訓。

「你至少可以 _假裝_ 看看別的東西。」有一次在阿斯加廣大的圖書館裡頭，洛基曾對他發牢騷。

「我不認為有打擾到你。」索爾疲憊地回嘴。他早就放棄任何 _不_ 盯著他看的偽裝。

「那是在我知道你抱持何種居心之前。」洛基甚至沒有從開展他面前的厚重書冊中抬起頭。「現在我知道比起讓我工作，你更想把我壓在這張桌子上，所以你的注意力便有點令人分心。」

這般指控並未如預期般讓索爾全身發冷；相反地，索爾不情願地感到一陣灼熱掠過全身，令他臉頰發燙。一副清晰的景象閃過他腦海，交織著記憶與貪婪的想像：洛基被壓在那本厚重書冊上，氣喘吁吁，指尖撕毀了書頁──而索爾正兇猛得近乎殘暴地在他體內進出。

「停止。」洛基厲聲斥責，仍然沒有抬起雙眼。

「那就別說那種話。」索爾的聲音低沉而充滿熱度，言語中毫不隱藏他所受到的撩撥。他想要洛基。現下他的秘密既已被揭穿，他實在不知該如何掩飾。

「你在讀我的思緒嗎？」他問道，突然覺得好奇。那似乎是天方夜譚。如果洛基真能看穿他的心思，索爾的突襲便稱不上令人驚訝。

洛基搖了搖頭，終於對上索爾的視線，給他一眼無動於衷的怒視。

「你那麼容易被看透，我又何必讀你的思緒？」

一陣沉默突然降於兩人間，漫長而令人不自在。索爾好不容易才獲得弟弟的注意力，現在他不知道要如何移開凝視著洛基的視線。

「我讓你感到噁心嗎？」索爾在圖書館裡充滿灰塵的靜默中問道。

「你讓我感到無趣。」洛基哼了一聲，然後低頭讀他的書。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾正緩慢地學習運用洛基帶他去的圖書館，不只是阿斯加的，還有散落於九界各處的圖書館。任何可能埋藏有用資訊的地方，洛基便前去搜尋，索爾則緊緊跟隨，而且索爾已經逐漸學會解讀書本題目以及各種語言的意義，這些文字在過去他根本就認不得。他現在能夠遵從指示方向，協助洛基搜集需要的材料。他究竟困在這裡多久了，竟然連這種種新知都得以滲入他的腦中？

索爾發現要克制自己不出手越來越困難，因為洛基總是故意置身於他觸手可及的範圍之內。他發現他想像的畫面隨著日子一天天過去愈發生動鮮明。他越小心不要伸手觸碰，就越迫切地想要觸摸。

而該死的是，洛基心知肚明。每一次索爾掙扎著收斂即使是最純潔無辜的觸碰，洛基眼中總閃爍狡詐的譏諷。

現在他們之間再也不會有純潔無辜的觸碰了。索爾的所作所為讓一切不可磨滅。

「這麼強的自制力。我真佩服。」洛基曾經公開嘲諷他。他經過索爾身旁，近得足以讓他的衣袖輕擦過索爾的裸臂。走道是很狹窄，不過還沒有窄得讓洛基不得不靠得這麼近。

「那裡。」洛基說，將索爾從憂鬱的沉默中嚇醒。「那卷。你能幫我搆到它嗎？」他看著架上唯一一卷輕薄的卷軸，就在他頭的正上方。他雙手捧著搖搖欲墜的厚厚一疊書冊，很明顯無法自己伸手去拿那卷軸。

索爾提心吊膽地走近，他怕的不是洛基，而是連這麼單純的親近都使他全身發燙。他朝那卷軸伸手，當他手指環上紙卷時，紙張輕輕發出颯颯聲。

他一言不發地將卷軸放在洛基手上那疊書的上方，然後太快速地後退一步。他的退卻令洛基眼中的譏刺閃爍得更明亮。

「謝謝你。」然後洛基再次經過他，走向位在壁龕另一端的長椅。這一次不只是他的衣袖，連他身上的體熱也很故意地、迅速而平滑地熨過索爾。

索爾深吸一口氣，然後閉上雙眼。他不確定他是如何成功將雙手緊握成拳，而沒有伸手撞翻洛基懷中那疊書冊，並把他推到牆上。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

洛基持續這支令人發狂的危險舞蹈，動輒以他那深具操縱意味的親近來測試索爾的抵抗能力。他不提供任何明確的邀請，但他總是讓自己觸手可及，總是在太過靠近的邊緣，逼得索爾暈頭轉向，忘記如何呼吸。

他們一個是混沌，另一個是逐漸崩毀的意志力。他們是蓄勢待發的一場浩劫。

索爾堅持了將近六天，然後他理智斷線，打翻洛基臂彎內厚厚一疊書籍。洛基看起來毫不意外，不過他逃脫的速度不夠快，索爾成功將他壓制在光滑石頭製成的寬廣梁柱上。

他野蠻而滿足地占有洛基的嘴，雙手固定住他弟弟的頭顱，逼迫洛基接受他深刻侵略的吻。他想要將一層層外衣從洛基身上撕下，將他抬離地面，好讓他能在洛基腿間找到自己的位置。他想要在這裡、在洛基背抵著梁柱的狀態下進入他，然後讓重力引導他自然降落在索爾的性器上，他想要插到最深，深到就算日子再次重複，洛基也不得不記得索爾留在他體內的印記。

索爾想要這一切，狂亂而暴烈的飢渴；他離開洛基的唇，好在他弟弟頸項上舔拭啃咬，留下一連串刺痛的吻痕。

「你維持得比我想像的久。」洛基說，聽起來快要喘不過氣。

「閉嘴。」索爾低吼，然後啃咬得更用力。洛基在他手裡掙扎，幾乎完全逃離，但索爾速度更快，或者說至少他力氣更大，他把洛基抓回，再次重重將他抵上梁柱。

「你才不是真心希望我安靜。」洛基氣喘吁吁地說。「你一直都很欣賞我的三寸不爛之舌。」一陣輕笑，然後，低沉而惡毒：「或者也許你更想看到我的舌頭被用在其他地方。」

洛基的提議讓索爾瞬間愣住。他從沒如此想過，一次也沒有。

但是，喔，他現在開始考慮了。

洛基的嘴，吐出的言語總是滑溜而危險。他那滿是謊言的舌，熟練而深具說服力。而就在轉瞬之間，全新的慾望竄過索爾全身。他想要令洛基跪在地上。他想要看他弟弟狡詐的唇舌在含著索爾的勃起之時能變出什麼把戲。

他 _想要_ ，而他被自己慾望的強度猛烈重擊，反而後退了一步。他猛地從洛基身上抽回雙手，跌跌撞撞地逃開。

洛基雙眸追隨著他，小心謹慎但心照不宣，而索爾的臉因為羞恥而發燙。如此容易被操縱，而他甚至完全不知道洛基想要什麼……挫折感應當足以馴服索爾的性慾，但最終索爾必須怏怏走向房內另一個角落，好強迫自己冷靜。

他不能走太遠。他得將洛基留在視線範圍內，儘管留洛基在自己視線範圍內恰恰是他的問題。他沒有錯過這難笑的矛盾。

不過他在兩人之間劃出他敢承受的距離，然後逐漸地、相當艱難地、他把持住自己。當他終於恢復了某些自制力，洛基早已將散落一地的書籍收拾好，回頭繼續工作。

索爾小心翼翼但不甚情願地靠近，然後在好幾呎外坐下。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

「這沒有作用。」索爾宣布。無數個循環過去了，過程中他十幾次漏掉計數，必須重新計算。

「謝謝你的評論。事實上，我也注意到了。」洛基的語調和表情一致顯現出疲倦的不耐。他坐在平坦的地板上，紅色石頭形成一道馬賽克般的螺旋；它們被埋藏在雪崩般四處散落的文件底下。資訊。索爾越過他弟弟的肩膀窺視，比起過去，他現在能夠閱讀更多這些文章內容，儘管其所傳達的概念仍然遠超出他能理解的範圍。他坐在洛基工作的小圈圈之外，雙腿交叉，看著激動情緒逐漸使洛基雙肩緊繃。

索爾搖了搖頭，掙扎著對抗胸口不斷湧出的絕望感。不可能沒有任何解答，但是洛基逐漸升高的煩躁不安讓他下不了別的結論。

「我不懂。」他觀察著洛基臉上的表情收斂、陰沉。「你的聰明才智無人能及。你有充裕的時間駕馭這個問題。我們怎麼會仍然被困在這裡？」

洛基發出一聲無言的嘶吼，狂怒而響亮，然後猛然起身。他使勁走過圍成一圈的書籍和文件和卷軸，對於古老的紙料在他腳下碎裂撕毀漠不關心。他大步越過索爾，朝向塔內遠端的窗戶，然後向外遠眺地平線。他的手指僵硬地抓著石製窗台，他的姿勢喧囂著無能為力的挫折。

索爾緩慢站起，洛基的姿態預示著暴力，他猶豫是否要靠近他的弟弟。

「洛基。」索爾說。就這麼一次，他發現他很高興自己的步伐總是沉重。現在如果躡手躡腳走近洛基，保證會引起他狂暴的反應。而索爾所求的只是答案。他小心翼翼地接近洛基，雙手穩穩地放在自己身側。

洛基不願轉頭看他，而要不是索爾太了解洛基，他會以為是罪惡感讓他弟弟的脊椎僵直。

「這沒有用。」洛基最後終於說，一邊將他緊抓著窗台的手縮回，垂在身旁。「這一定有解答，但是我嘗試過的所有辦法連一丁點效果都沒有。」

「你試過反咒語了嗎？」索爾驚訝地問。他完全沒注意到弟弟施展這項魔法。

洛基轉頭瞪了索爾一眼，惱怒與不可置信寫滿臉上。

「試過。反咒語。抵消咒。妖術與詛咒。我試過我能取得的每一種形式的巫術，有些還只是純粹的猜測。」

「為什麼我沒看到你做這些事情？」

「你預期會有煙火、華而不實的表演。我使用的魔法比那要微妙得多。」

「但沒有起作用。」

「 _沒錯_ 。」洛基咆哮。然後他用力收拾起情緒，強迫他的肢體與姿態表演出一種不自然的平靜。「沒錯。沒有起作用。」

「這一定有什麼原因。」索爾抗議道，他感覺絕望而迫切。

「當然有原因。」洛基嘲弄。「而且還很簡單。我對於解除這巫術的嘗試永遠不可能成功，因為我自己的法力早已纏繞在這個陷阱裡。」

「我不懂。」索爾正用力地盯著他弟弟的後腦勺，在這麼沉重的關切之下洛基竟然紋風不動，簡直是個奇蹟。「你並沒有施行造成這一切的束縛咒。」

「沒錯。但我的確施行了時間翻轉咒，才導致束縛咒出了差錯。」

索爾胸口一陣惡寒，不由自主更靠近一步。又一個謊言。單單一個謊言，回首追憶時看來多麼明顯，令人吃驚的暗示。

而索爾還以為他終於學會不再信任他的弟弟。

「你為什麼要現在告訴我？」這份自白似乎沒有任何目的。毫無疑問，索爾無法將這份新知運用在更有益的目標上。

「因為如果我們將永遠被困在這裡，這份資訊就一無是處。」洛基僵硬地聳了聳肩。「還有，如果我們的情況當真無可救藥，你有權知道真相。」

索爾想必又向前了一步，因為他現在處於洛基的空間內；他靠在他背後，如此親近，唯一能感受到的只有洛基的體溫在他身前。他有滿腹疑問，但是不知道如何連貫地表達；就算他真能問出口，也無法迫使洛基回答。

然而現下洛基已經開始自白，而且似乎打算全盤托出。他聲音柔和，繼續闡述索爾急切想聽到的解釋。

「無論你是怎麼想，我當時沒有任何計畫。但我不能讓他們遵照奧丁的意圖，封印我的魔法。」洛基幾乎無法察覺地微微靠向索爾，彷彿尋求安慰。「我想我是驚慌失措了。當束縛咒開始的時候，我想都沒想就立即反應。時間不能被輕易干涉，但我想如果我可以回到過去，只要幾天、幾個月，多久都不重要。如果一切可以改變，就算只有一些些，那麼也許我就能夠……」

他聲音漸弱，而索爾掙扎著保持沉默。洛基輕輕呼出一聲憤怒的聲響，然後他往後靠上索爾。他的背是溫暖的線，抵著索爾的胸膛。索爾想要將手臂環住洛基，用力抱緊他，但他察覺到這份衝動多麼愚蠢。洛基一定會把這一刻變成某種衝突，而不是……而不是他們現在正共享的這份難以說明的東西。

「符咒起了糟糕的相互作用。」洛基繼續道。「我想扭轉時間的意圖和當時已經開始的束縛咒糾纏在一起，難以擺脫，而且毀天滅地。」

「所以未如父親原意的困住你的法力，這個符咒是把你困在了週而復始的同一天裡。」

「也把你跟我困在一起。」洛基疲倦地嘆了口氣。然後他幾乎猶豫地頓了頓。「我沒料到你這麼快就跟上。我還準備好要畫圖表說明。」

索爾忍不住大笑，但笑聲乾癟而短暫。

「和你對於我的有限認知相反，我其實是很受教的。」

「的確。」洛基同意，他的聲音中有某種頓悟與考量。「似乎是這樣。」

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

「一旦我們脫離這個循環，你之後有什麼打算？」有一次洛基問他。那是某一天的開始，洛基跟在索爾身後走出地窖，就跟那之前的一百天一樣。「你有膽量放我走嗎？」

索爾沒有答案，而洛基沒有逼他抉擇。


	6. Chapter 6

有段時間洛基放棄研究，改試驗起較不低調的魔法。混亂與詛咒，閃電般轟雷掣電的咒語，險惡的魔力令洛基的雙眸發出紅光。有一個咒語甚至在他皮膚上留下交錯的黑色血痕，毒藥般病態，他輕輕痛哼一聲，虛脫暈倒在索爾臂彎中。

他沒有再試過那個咒語，索爾鬆了好大一口氣。

洛基嘗試任何他能想到的方式，然而一點變化也沒有。每天每天，同樣空虛的時間經過，每天結束時他們周遭一切事物猛烈搖晃，在他們頭上崩解粉碎。索爾覺得他已經死了好幾次。他覺得洛基早已在他懷中死去，但他無法確定。

「我一定漏掉了什麼。」洛基嘶聲道，他正激動地在地窖中來回踱步。索爾每日早晨都會去找洛基，可是今日洛基沒有拖著他往別的地方去。

索爾保持安靜。他已經學習到當他做不出任何貢獻時，沉默是金。

「沒有任何謎題是全無謎底。一定有方法。一定有 _某種辦法_ 。」洛基半途停止踱步，他離得夠近，從索爾坐著的位置可以清楚看見他弟弟輪廓分明的姿態中飽含的顫抖的挫敗感。

索爾站起身。他小心翼翼靠近洛基，但當他伸手抓住洛基手臂時，他不為他的舉動而沉默或道歉。

「一定有答案。」索爾說。「而你 _會_ 找到它。」

然而洛基只是猙獰面目，猛力抽回雙手，轉身背對索爾，憤怒跺步離開。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

陰鬱的徒勞無功之感逐漸壓境，索爾感覺到兩人間的緊張不斷升高，像是有形的壁壘。洛基有整整六日幾乎不與他交談，然後另外三日他對他只有無言猙獰、怒目瞪視。

索爾想要安撫他的弟弟。他想要提供他能給的任何安慰。但是就算洛基真願意接受這種情感，索爾發現自己越來越無法在兩人間扮演平靜的角色。他覺得自己彷彿得了幽閉空間恐懼症──受困牢籠中、怒不可遏──而且他已經厭煩於每天眼睜睜看著洛基被壓垮粉碎。

他們終究訴諸暴力，也許這是不可避免的。

他們倆都想要打一架。否則在這個啥也不留、啥也不算數的世界，他們還能如何發洩漫長累積的憤怒？但是索爾不信任他自己，不願碰觸洛基，所以是洛基先挑起戰火。

他沒有在地窖裡發動攻擊。那會讓他居於立即而明顯的劣勢。不。他領著索爾離開阿斯加，而索爾心甘情願地跟隨。華納海姆：稀疏的樺木林，腳下地板長滿青苔雜草，堆著窸窸窣窣的落葉。

「放下你的錘子，奧丁之子。」洛基輕聲呢喃。

雖然他不清楚為什麼洛基如此要求──或者也許正是因為他覺得太過可疑──索爾遵從了。當洛基襲擊他時，感覺像是幾個月來發生的第一件自然的事情。索爾握緊雙拳。

他們沒有使用武器戰鬥。儘管索爾有強大的力量，洛基的魔法仍讓他成為艱鉅的挑戰；索爾不只一次必須提醒自己，召喚雷神之錘到手中算是作弊。他們沒怎麼流血──這場架僅用到拳腳與魔法──但是他們的打鬥掃平了四周環境，太陽在天空中躡步越走越低。

最後索爾終於成功地將洛基壓制在地，還要三個小時，阿斯加才會日落。

洛基在他身下粗喘，因方才的打鬥而透不過氣，索爾的胸膛也因為急劇吸吐而快速起伏。片刻間他頓覺欣喜若狂，直到記起將他們逼到此步田地的漫天匝地的徒勞無功之感。然而即使如此，洛基還是在他身下。衣不蔽體，臉龐因為剛剛的出力而漲紅，雙眼圓睜且明亮。索爾單手便將他的雙腕緊緊扣住，而洛基漫不經心地扭動著手腕。索爾的另一隻手感覺到洛基喉嚨吞嚥的動作，他的手指環繞著洛基的頸項，彷彿某種承諾。

在剛才的戰鬥中，殺紅了眼的索爾幾乎忘記了他有多麼渴望他弟弟以別種方式躺在他身下。

洛基在他手中靜止不動，刻意安靜沉默，而索爾知道洛基已經跟上了他思緒的方向。他用微瞇起的雙眼觀察著索爾。索爾的慾望滾燙發熱近乎疼痛，他對於觸碰的渴望令他頭暈目眩。

「你在戰鬥使我精疲力竭之後，還要如此殘酷地利用我嗎？」這話承載著惡意與控訴，但索爾沒有因他弟弟的語調而退卻。

「我不打算做任何殘酷的事情，弟弟。」

洛基更憤怒地瞪視，然而當索爾的手從他的頸子移開，輕勾住他的下顎時，他絲毫沒有抵抗。索爾的觸碰相當輕柔，他緩緩倚近，將他的重量壓在他弟弟身上，另一手更用力扣緊洛基的雙腕。

「別咬我。」他說，然後吻上洛基。

吻的初始頗為和緩，單純只是唇瓣的觸碰。但是由於洛基聽從了索爾的警告，索爾便得寸進尺需索更多；他品嚐著洛基的嘴，以自己的舌描摹洛基的舌。他要求更深的吻，而洛基沒有反抗。

良久以後，索爾終於將弟弟從濃烈深吻中釋放，改輕咬洛基下唇。他嘗試解讀洛基眸中蘊含的深意，然而他眼中的闇影無從穿透。他用鼻尖輕觸洛基下顎，而洛基別過頭去：是逃避或是刻意裸露他的咽喉，或者（依他對洛基的瞭解）也許兩者皆是。洛基的頸項是令人心猿意馬的誘惑，索爾沿著那道蒼白肌膚灑下細碎的吻，唇齒間同時感受到細微的顫抖。

他在洛基頸根熨上更深切的吻，放肆地在肌膚上吸吮留下占有的印記，然後用唇齒挑逗那吻痕。洛基在他身下呼出快要窒息的聲音，索爾則更用力地啃咬。

他沒有耐性脫去洛基或他自己身上衣裝。在他自己的盔甲與洛基身上優雅分層的服飾之間，他以僅剩的些許耐心剝除最靠近他的布料。綁腿褲被扯成破片，織料與皮革在索爾手中撕裂，然後他轉與自身的褲頭搏鬥，讓自己袒裸在華納海姆的微涼空氣中。洛基心不在焉地企圖掙脫，而索爾迅速重新將弟弟壓制在地。

他用強而有力的雙手抓住洛基的大腿，將他弟弟拖拉靠近──朝向索爾迫不及待裸露著的陰莖。然後索爾停下動作，觀察洛基會怎麼做。

洛基愣征，像一絲詫異的氣息。像一個未說出口的問句。他愣征，彷彿他不能理解索爾在玩什麼把戲。

這完全不像是准許：不過索爾還是深吸一口氣，挺身插入。

索爾進入的同時洛基放聲哭喊。他的整個身軀離地拱起，手指慌亂的尋找可以抓住的東西，但地上只有乾燥枯葉與青苔。他溫暖又緊緻地包圍著索爾的慾望，腔壁肌肉的痙攣收縮令索爾不禁大聲呻吟。索爾插入得更深，緩緩讓自己堅硬的性器深陷入洛基體內，完全填滿他。

上一次，性慾使得索爾腦中一片空白。那時他既急切又茫然，按耐不住只想立即動作。

這一次，他靜止下來。洛基的身軀在他身下、環繞著他，不停發顫，但他強迫自己紋絲不動。

他花點時間俯視兩人軀體，洛基自己顯而易見的情欲彎曲挺立在破爛的襯衣之上。洛基繃緊身體，努力適應索爾頗具份量的陰莖，大腿因而微微發抖。

索爾看著他的弟弟，只覺神魂顛倒。他抽出然後又頂入，他拉近洛基抵住自己髖骨，他的陰莖也插得更深。

洛基的身軀在他身下不斷顫抖，索爾傾身向前親吻他弟弟驚訝的嘴。索爾強健的手臂環抱住洛基，而洛基只倒吸了口氣；洛基的雙手笨拙地抓緊索爾臂膀，然後他允許索爾的舌頭占有般地探入他口中。

就像這樣，索爾幾乎可以相信他弟弟是心甘情願，而這想法令他突然失去腰臀間的韻律。他沒有抽離，但他深埋在洛基體內的陰莖竟自顧自跳動，而索爾自洛基唇間吞嚥下弟弟驚訝的呻吟。

然而索爾無法永遠溫存又有耐性。事實證明他撐不了幾分鐘，便開始猛力抽送，將他近乎絕望的強烈渴求藉由陰莖粗暴的節奏送入洛基體內。

洛基的高潮早已噴濺於兩人之間，而索爾終於釋放前的一瞬間，不知怎麼地──不可思議地──索爾竟有氣力再度靜止下來。

洛基瞪著他，快感迷濛了雙眼。他的手指寬鬆地攀著索爾肩頭，而他看起來十分惱怒，因為必須再次適應索爾堅硬熾熱且紋風不動的性器。

「你為什麼──？」洛基開口想問，但索爾以一個吻──既長且深，而且非常、非常徹底的吻──堵住了他。當他從深吻中抽離（但仍深埋在洛基緊緻高熱的體內），洛基看起來愈發迷惘困惑。

「我想知道你上過多少床伴。」索爾說。他企圖讓自己聲音聽來不容違抗，但結果聽起來只是喘不過氣且飽含情慾。

「不。」洛基並不同意。儘管他才剛高潮，卻仍能擺出譏刺冷笑。「你想知道有多少床伴上過 _我_ 。」索爾的臀用力頂向洛基身體，從洛基唇間逼出吃驚的悶哼。

「告訴我。」索爾命令道。

「那與你無關。」洛基咆哮，用力推擠索爾胸膛，在他身下扭曲掙扎，彷彿他真能逃脫索爾壓制住他的重量、索爾的雙手、索爾仍插在他體內的陰莖。

「你得知了我唯一的秘密。」索爾道，他不顧一切想知道答案。「我只要知道這麼一件事。洛基，拜託。」

洛基在他身下奮力掙扎，而索爾身不由己。他粗暴地抽出又插入。粗魯的節奏，深刻且毫不留情。洛基才剛發洩過的慾望在兩人相連的軀體間重新抬頭，儘管洛基正徒勞掙扎嘗試逃脫。

「告訴我。」索爾重複道，耳中心跳聲如擂鼓。洛基在他身下拱起身，所有的抵抗從他四肢散去。現在洛基正擺動腰臀迎合著索爾的抽插。粗重的喘息在兩人間過熱的空氣中交融，索爾再次驅策洛基的身體抵達高潮邊緣。

他就快到了。他倆都是。感官的斷崖朦朧在眼前，明亮而強烈。索爾可從洛基眸中看出他倆都撐不了多久。索爾在一個深深的頂弄之後戛然而止，殘忍的停火，而洛基放聲怒吼，滿是無言的挫敗感。

「 _告訴我_ 。」索爾咆哮，而洛基聲嘶力竭吼道：「 _沒有人_ 。」整座森林瞬間變得不可思議地寧靜。

索爾單臂支起身，四肢百骸因著對擺動的需求而不住打顫，他必需完成他們所開始的這一切。蓄勢待發的能量在他體內四處流竄，逼得他無法呼吸，然而他固定住洛基，往下望進他弟弟的眸中。

「再說一次。」索爾粗啞地輕語。

洛基抬眼瞪他，看起來既震驚又像遭受背叛，怒不可遏。他直直瞪著索爾，久到索爾幾乎要放棄，幾乎要恢復他勉強抗拒著的韻律，畢竟他的解放就近在咫尺，簡直令他發狂。

但是洛基深吸了一口氣，閉上雙眼，然後他說：「沒有人像這樣上過我。」他的聲音顫顫巍巍，而在他說完後的片刻，索爾只覺自己的心跳聲震耳欲聾。

「我是第一個。」索爾輕呼。敬畏與內疚與羞恥在他胸口絞得亂七八糟，還有一份原始迫切的、飽含佔有慾的狂喜。

「 _做完_ ！」洛基面目猙獰，在索爾臂彎中奮力扭動，憤怒地甩頭。

只消三次頂弄，索爾便抵達了他的釋放，而洛基與他一同墜落。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾邁步走入地牢時，洛基已經在來回踱步。

「或許我想的方向錯誤。」洛基道。「或許解開此困境的關鍵不是 _我的_ 力量，而是你的。」

索爾不能理解，他呆愣地盯著洛基，臉上表情清楚顯示他是丈二金剛摸不著腦袋。缺少具體目標的狀況下，雷神之錘有何用處？但是洛基兀自喋喋不休，而儘管將信將疑，索爾還是認真聆聽。

「我自身的魔法已經和入這陷阱裡頭。它是形成我們困境的一部分本質。但是 _你_ ……」洛基的神情突然很遙遠，他認真思考。「也許你能夠顛覆其間的平衡。」

「我不是巫師。」索爾一面反駁，一面謹慎地靠近洛基。

「但你來自阿斯加。」洛基眼神變得銳利，兇惡地評估著索爾的步伐。「而且你是奧丁之子。你必定身懷著未開發的能力。你缺乏專注與信念，但也許單憑絕望便綽綽有餘。」

「你不是在提議要教我魔法吧。」索爾目瞪口呆，突然一陣恐懼，也許這無止盡的循環終於將他弟弟逼瘋了。他們的童年歷歷在目，在那些需要機智的課程中洛基總是表現傑出，不一會兒便學會使用千變萬化的魔法。索爾記得他坐在一旁看著，嫉妒卻又敬畏，他記得就算有洛基的幫助，他仍然越學越挫敗，最後乾脆甩手作罷。他記得不久之後他便頭也不回地開始進行戰士訓練。

「為什麼不？」洛基雙手交叉抱胸，不耐煩地瞧了索爾一眼。「你應該不會害怕這麼一點點的腦力工作吧。」

「當然不會。」索爾不是 _害怕_ 。狐疑，那是當然。不過令他意識到自身極限的並非恐懼。魔法把戲是洛基的領域。除了手中雷神之錘的雷電之外，索爾又何曾需要任何魔法？

然而洛基看穿了他，雙眼微微瞇起，而索爾瞭解他無法規避弟弟這突兀的決定。這不是個好預兆，未來幾百個循環，或許更多，他將有苦日子過，直到洛基明白索爾根本無力達成他的提議。

「抵消咒夠簡單了。」洛基說。「假以時日，即便是你應該也能夠學會。雖然我們沒有什麼其他的資源，但 _時間_ 我們有得是。」

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

十幾個循環。一百個。索爾以為他弟弟會放棄，但洛基非常頑固。

「你根本沒在 _嘗試_ 。」每一次索爾失敗，洛基便如此怒吼。

這責難並不公平。索爾 _的確_ 在嘗試。也許最初他並沒有付出該有的努力，然而在洛基持續不斷的督促之下，索爾也逐漸開始認真學習他弟弟教導他的魔法。

在過去幾百個循環裡，亞爾夫海姆變得親密而熟悉。每天早晨索爾與洛基花費極少的時間來到這座森林裡一個早被精靈遺棄的隱密居所，而就在這裡，索爾學習並練習。就在這裡索爾失敗，一次又一次，即使只是召喚簡單的火焰到手中。

「再一次。」洛基厲聲道，而索爾模仿他弟弟的示範，將專注力聚焦於內心。他閉上雙眼，咬緊牙關，尋找自身捉摸不定的蜿蜒魔法。

他嘗試。然後他顫抖。然後又一次手中空空如也。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾沒有里程碑可以記錄時光真正的流逝，因為日子無止盡地連續循環反覆不曾中斷。每天都一樣，洛基解釋、誘導、教學、責罵──洛基挫折的聲音在索爾耳中，催促著他嘗試做得更好。

當索爾終於學會召喚火焰到手中，已經過了一年多，而儘管索爾睜開雙眼，他仍難以置信。

微弱的火苗在他掌心旋轉，劈劈啪啪的熱度溫暖而不至於灼傷人。他能感覺自身魔法的纖細絲線深深纏繞，誘發一股他從未感知過的力量。那就像來自血液，或是來自骨骼，明滅閃爍的熱源──不知怎地就在他體內深處，令他難以置信自己竟未曾察覺。

「沒錯。」洛基寬慰地呼了口氣。「就像這樣。」

索爾凝視著掌中小小的火苗，突然好奇。他向內探求魔法的卷鬚，驅策更多能量浮出表面。他手中的火舌竄得更高、更亮，顏色從自然閃耀的橘紅轉為暗沉的、驚人的深紫。

它啪的一聲熄滅，奇異的感受令索爾倒抽口氣，那火焰彷彿穿透他肌膚毛孔，縮回體內。

洛基大笑，笑聲聽起來近乎真誠。他眼中並非全無苦澀的怨恨，但同時也有些興味，以及一絲絲不悅、不可置信。

「沒錯。」洛基說。「那本來應該是第二課。不過話說回來，你一直都是個討人厭的好學生。」

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

自那之後索爾學習速度增快了許多。他的心智像是裂了一角的水壩，嶄新的認知沖刷他的肌膚。魔法成了一種實質的感受。當洛基投射幻影時，雖然索爾無法憑肉眼看透，但他能感覺到他弟弟的力量交織於形象之中，也知道他所見的並非真相。

洛基開始教導索爾如何撤銷另一人的魔法。一切都是平衡與反平衡，洛基解釋道。一切都是拆解一個咒語的基本均衡，然後將碎片消除。一切都是強大能量與精巧機智的相互作用。少了一方，另一方便一無是處。

好幾個循環中，這些話語對索爾而言實在過於艱深晦澀。不過最後他終於茅塞頓開。當他學會驅散洛基施展的較基本的幻術之後，洛基便要他練習對抗更強大的咒語。偽裝、召喚、詛咒。複雜難解的能量組成的法術，所帶來的毀滅幾乎足以與每天結束時撲天蓋地席捲而來的災難相比擬。

索爾緩慢地學習拆解那些強大的咒語，而只有在他終於成功時，他才敢去盼望洛基也許是對的。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

「這還不夠。」

索爾循著洛基的聲音抬頭，發現他弟弟正坐在樹幹般粗壯的低矮樹枝上。

「但你的理論沒錯。」索爾道。「你已經教會我很多魔法了。解除咒語想必只是遲早的事。」

「不對。」洛基搖了搖頭。他看起來並不憤怒。他看起來甚至也不怎麼挫敗。他的臉龐只有陰鬱的哀思及莫可奈何。索爾跨越凹凸不平的森林地靠近低矮樹枝，在他弟弟身旁坐下。

「哪裡不對？」

「你也許能夠精通必要的微妙技巧。」洛基承認，語氣中只有一丁點的不甘願。「你目前的進展很好。但是說到純粹的原力……」他語調漸弱，眼神變得遙遠，抬起雙膝收攏在胸口，然後手臂環著膝蓋。這動作應該讓他的姿勢平衡既彆扭且危險，然而他看起來就如往常一般舒適自在。

「純粹的原力怎麼樣？」片刻靜默過後，索爾禁不住出聲提醒。

洛基再次搖頭，將注意力轉向索爾。

「那時我想，一旦我教會你使用你自身的魔法，也許你就會有足夠的能量來執行必要的步驟。」他補充道：「畢竟你總能輕易令我相形見絀。在當時看來，你似乎又會讓我黯然失色。」語氣瀰漫著陳年的怨懟。

「但是我讓你失望了。」索爾評述，努力忽視洛基那酸苦的語氣，以及他自己悲慘的沮喪感。「或者說你低估了你自己的能耐。」

「也許吧。」洛基疲憊地嘆口氣，伸直雙腿。「如果你要對抗的只有我的魔法，那麼你要抵消這個魔咒也不是不可能。我也不是百分百確定。但那確實有可能。」

「可是你的法力只是束縛我們的能量其中之一。」索爾現在對他們處境背後的理論已經了然於心。他甚至逐漸能夠理解這困境的基本運作機制。他可以輕而易舉跟上洛基的思考邏輯。

「六位巫師，索爾。除了我之外，各界最強大的巫師。」

如今索爾終於更加明白奧丁指令背後的涵義。為了封印洛基的魔法，奧丁竟得徵召宇宙間最強大的六位巫師。他一邊思考此事，一邊發覺自己對於洛基產生更深層的敬畏。他發現自己從未像現在這般忌憚他的弟弟。

「你的魔法是很強大。」洛基說。「但仍然寡不敵眾。」

「那我們該怎麼辦？」索爾問，新一波絕望感潛伏靠近。

洛基沉默了好一陣子，專注力冷靜地轉向內心。當他最後終於開口，亞爾夫海姆幾乎是日正當中。

「我會想出辦法。」

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

「雷神之錘就是解答。」洛基宣布。感覺已經過了好幾週。索爾猜想事實上或許過了更久。

「雷神之錘的能量來源不是我。」索爾將錘子握在手中，從那溫暖、熟悉的重量汲取安慰。「她是獨立自主的力量。」

「正因如此，她可能會是我們的救贖。」洛基的步履逐漸逼近，直到他近得索爾幾乎可以感受到他的體熱，可以看見他青藍雙眸中閃爍的翠綠。自從他們在無數循環前的搏擊演變成狂亂的交合以來，索爾從不曾如此貼近地注視洛基。

洛基伸出兩隻手指，沿著雷神之錘錯綜複雜的雕刻紋飾輕撫，索爾大吃一驚。他能感覺那觸碰，若有似無的溫熱，幾乎就像洛基的手指直接在索爾肌膚上描摹。

「你是說我能夠駕馭這份力量，將它運用於不同目的？」索爾發覺他無法專注，因為洛基的指尖正摩娑著雷神之錘的邊緣。索爾只覺被撫摸的是自己，而隨著每秒經過，那感受就越強烈。這樣的肢體接觸讓他難以克制自己不出手碰觸洛基，雖然他已經成功保持距離這麼久了。

「雷神之錘聽命於你，不是嗎？」洛基的手指沿著錘柄輕撫，然後寬鬆地環上那層皮革，就在索爾手邊。索爾渾身發顫，但他點了點頭，而洛基繼續道：「你與你的武器間存在某種共生關係。如果你好聲好氣地請求，也許她就會答應協助你。」然後洛基使勁握緊雷神之錘的長柄，而任何連貫的對話邏輯瞬間斷裂。

索爾咆哮，他空著的手抓住洛基，殘酷拉扯洛基的頭髮，硬將弟弟拽向胸前。他調整洛基臉的角度，令他朝著自己，但不知怎麼地、奇蹟似地、他竟克制住自己，沒有直接掠奪他熱烈渴望著的吻。洛基瞪大雙眼看著他，眼裡全是無辜的驚愕，但索爾知道那表情根本不能信任。

「當心點，弟弟。」索爾幾乎認不出自己的聲音，聽起來如此低沉、近乎窒息。他想觸摸想得全身發痛，而洛基卻仍未放開緊握住雷神之錘長柄的手。那接觸點因為各種危險的潛能而低鳴。

「你在威脅我嗎？」洛基的語調頗為謹慎小心，然而索爾不認為交織在洛基話語中那貓一般的勝利呼嚕聲是他的幻想。

「我不是在威脅。我是提供坦率的警告。」索爾用力將洛基壓近他胸口。「你若不小心些，將會釋放出一頭你曾表明不歡迎的野獸。」

「你是指你的情慾之獸。」洛基嘲諷。他緊握著雷神之錘裹著皮革長柄的手稍稍放鬆，但沒有完全放開。

「你嚴酷地試煉我。」索爾粗啞低語。「你明知道我費多大力氣阻止自己碰觸你，還處心積慮折磨我。」

「你的意志力真有那樣脆弱？」洛基的手指嘲弄地輕拂堅固的皮革，而索爾粗哼一聲，讓錘子從他手中滑落。雷神之錘安靜地落在森林地表，在柔軟的土壤幾乎一聲不響，而索爾攔腰抱住洛基，拖拉兩人的身體緊緊相倚。

「別誘惑我。」索爾嘶聲道，然後給洛基一個單一、粗暴的搖晃。「我不是已經侵犯你兩次了嗎？你難道以為我會怯於再犯？」

「那又何必止步於三？」洛基鄙夷地輕笑。「何不用你想得到的各種方式擁有我？就算你玷汙我一百次，或者一千次，也沒人會知道。時間自身便會不斷消除這般罪孽，無人能憑之懲戒你。」

索爾放開洛基，猛退一步，狂亂的嚎嘯聲響徹了靜寂的森林。儘管洛基語調奚落，他的話語中仍埋藏強烈誘惑。原始的性慾繃緊了索爾下腹，刺激他的性器抬頭，完全不顧伴隨情慾而生的羞恥與罪惡感。他無法理解洛基那水銀般紛亂流轉的心思，但是洛基早已清楚表明他不歡迎索爾的舉措。若非如此，他又怎會頑強抵抗每一次碰觸？若非如此，他的話語又為何總纏繞著焦灼的厭惡、譏刺？

「我不會違背你的意願。」索爾輕聲道。高貴的想法，然而為時已晚；一句輕柔的『不會再一次』惡毒地在他腦中低語。

「就算那是你能夠擁有我的唯一方式？」

索爾轉身走開，因為除了撤退，他別無他法。


	7. Chapter 7

迂緩地──迂緩得有時令他渾身作痛──索爾逐漸學會如何汲取雷神之錘的能量，彷彿那來自他自身。當他終於瞭解該如何要求，她便心甘情願地給予，而他也學會將他倆的力量交織纏結，成為沛然莫之能禦的能量。他好奇這股強大能量除了實現他希冀達成的任務之外，還能完成些什麼。

他好奇洛基何時才會認為他準備好了。

「我終將後悔教導你這些東西。」洛基冷淡地告知他。從他瞪視索爾的沉重眼神看來，索爾似乎已經準備周全了。如果他們想要逃脫這個困境，也許真無選擇餘地，然而很明顯地，洛基寧願索爾對於魔法沒有這般瞭解。教導索爾使用那樣的能量並不符合洛基那冥頑不靈的反抗心態。

索爾懶得指出如果洛基願意接受他作為一位同盟（作為朋友，或者甚至是 _兄弟_ ），他就沒有任何需要追悔的原由。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

「今天。」洛基終於說，而期待感令索爾全身發顫。「今天你就要用我教你的一切打破這個牢籠。」

現在還是清晨，索爾在晨曦中醒轉後便立刻趕往洛基的監獄。他嘗試不去回想那之前的景況：參差的、破碎的梁柱嵌入洛基腹部，鮮血大量噴濺在石子上、地板上、索爾的雙手。他試著不去回想那些事情，但是只有藉著望向洛基那平靜的、未染血的臉龐，才能驅逐索爾腦中一幕幕頑固的情景。

「然後呢？」索爾問，他徘徊得比往常更近。他想要吸取洛基的體熱，用以抵擋堵塞住咽喉的恐懼。

「我不知道。」洛基承認。「但是過來。坐下。我們還得等上好些時候。」

因為他們只有在咒語開始之後才得以動作。他們有一整天可以等，就在洛基這圓拱形的地窖，直到日落降臨，將他們召喚至地上宮殿。焦慮感像是暴躁的蚊蟲在索爾腹中來回飛行，但是他遵從洛基的榜樣，在冰冷的石製地板上坐下。

他交叉雙腿，觀察他的弟弟，然後內心祈禱時光飛逝。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

 

日落的溫暖色調使殿堂光耀明亮，儘管聚集了阿斯加臣民，卻寂然無聲。這份靜默極具壓迫性，滿載著眾人的期待，而索爾發覺自己火冒三丈。洛基已經站在他們眼前，準備面臨殘忍至極的懲罰，而這些人竟膽敢用審判的眼神睥睨他的弟弟？

他與洛基第一次經歷這一天時，索爾將雷神之錘掛在腰上。

這一次，他將她握在手中，他的觸碰令她嗡嗡作響，溫暖的力量使索爾安心。他另一手領著洛基走向王位，掌心平坦擺在洛基的後腰。

金黃枷鎖在洛基雙腕間發出細碎的金屬聲響，而他的步伐緊繃而精準，像是在弦上的待發之箭。

那六位巫師在高台的基座圍成半圓。當他們攜起手，索爾可以察覺到一陣陣的能量聚集在一起，如此鮮明、如此具體。如今他不能理解過往的自己怎能站在一旁卻毫無知覺。

隨後，仍像之前一般緘默地，巫師開始實行他們的魔法。索爾躁動不安想上前干涉，但洛基曾經不只一次責罵他，要他耐住性子。如果索爾太早動作，他們的一切努力將會付諸東流。下場不是什麼都沒發生──循環結束後又像過去一樣重新開始──或者更糟，索爾的魔法也被吸納成為咒語的一部份，使他們的牢籠愈發堅不可摧。

所以索爾耐心等候，儘管他能感覺到洛基的顫抖。儘管洛基的雙眼緊閉，表情看來驚人地像是他已棄械投降。

然後索爾意識到一股熟悉的脈動，洛基的魔法，親密地滑過他的肌膚，微妙潛伏於束縛咒逐漸增亮的熒光之下。束縛咒是股坦率的能量，雖製工幽微卻光彩奪目、昭然若揭。洛基的咒語刁鑽圓滑且工巧精緻，要不是索爾就站在他身側，而且對於他要找的物事一清二楚，否則必定也難以覺察。

他能指認兩方咒語尋得彼此、連鎖交錯的那一剎那，波濤洶湧，然後是排山倒海而來的反彈力道，令他不禁倒抽了一口氣。

瞬間天搖地動，而索爾知道該出手了。左近的整排梁柱不斷震動，充滿威脅，然後是前方的牆，然後是地板。六位巫師詭異地同時睜眼。奧丁站起身，而索爾抓住洛基的手肘，使勁將弟弟拽往自己身後。

他不發一語；他毋須唸咒。他只需要召喚深貯於體內的能量，然後將雷神之錘急流般的力量纏繞於其上。他朝兩道咒語糾纏牽連鑄成大錯的死結探去。雷神之錘在他手中閃電與雷鳴交加，原始而澎湃的原力在他的皮膚上劈啪作響；他僅憑純粹的本能，盡力嘗試不去思考只是 _感受_ 。

東牆近處有根梁柱崩解倒塌，然後又是一根，然後是一陣尖銳刺耳的乒乒乓乓聲，一部分的天花板墜落下來砸個粉碎。就連地板也開始迸裂，讓索爾難以維持立足平衡，但他專心致志。他傾全身之力攻擊束縛魔法那盤根錯節的死結，以他所能負荷的最兇狠、最凌厲的攻勢撕扯它。

緩慢地，震動逐漸止息，儘管實質的毀滅已經發展得不受控制，沒能全面停止。魔法終於在索爾的攻擊之下散落；而比臣民的驚恐尖叫更接近索爾聽覺的，是巫師聲嘶力竭的吶喊。索爾將他們的咒語撕個稀爛，而他們沒人抵擋得住。

如今洛基的魔法不再受束縛咒所困，索爾便感知不到了。一切終於全都崩解，宮殿總算完全靜止，但除了一波又一波的餘留能量外，索爾什麼也察覺不到。

索爾後知後覺地發現他正雙膝跪地。他的雙眼緊閉，而當他睜眼，他看見自己跪在一小圈焦黑的地板上。黑煙仍忿忿地自石頭間竄起。雷神之錘在他手中歌頌著勝利，而索爾微笑，儘管一陣疲乏厭倦感突然壟罩著他。他能感覺上千對眼睛注視著他，然而他腦中只有洛基。他迅速起身，轉身搜尋他的弟弟。

洛基已經無影無蹤。

金黃的鎖鍊與手銬漫不經心地散落一地，部分被石頭碎片與金屬殘骸掩蓋。地板上留有鮮血，一大灘血，以及旁邊一個猩紅色掌印。血量多得足以讓索爾胸口因強烈恐慌而翻絞。洛基流血了，他倒下了，而索爾沒能接住他。

失敗只讓他內疚了短短一瞬，他隨即精疲力竭地倒下，不省人事。


	8. Chapter 8

他在一張不屬於他的柔軟大床上甦醒，晨曦透過窗簾柔和地灑了進來。

這是治療室，他鬆了口氣但又有些不安地想。他讓視線沿著鍍金天花板、平坦光滑的牆以及上頭蔓藤般纏繞的壁燈。當他在床角邊瞥見一個嚴峻的身影，不禁驚訝地眨了眨眼。

「父親。」索爾說著，倉皇坐起。他的左臂抗議他的動作，而當他往下看，發現手臂被用繃帶緊緊包紮。鮮血滲透、染污了那蒼白的布料，索爾困惑地眨著眼。他不記得自己受過這樣重的傷。

「我想當天花板坍塌下來時，你大約已不省人事。」奧丁說道。

索爾認得他父親的語氣。他知道那不是個好預兆。他知道如果奧丁的語氣是這般算計過的冷漠，而不是一位父親溫暖的擔憂，那麼他麻煩就大了。索爾也知道他應當感覺恐懼，或至少感覺羞恥，就像他過去每次面臨這種語氣時的感受。

然而索爾尚有其他憂慮。

「洛基呢？」他問。治療室裡除了奧丁和他以外，空無一人。「父親，拜託。他還好嗎？」

奧丁的表情略微軟化，他靠近了一步。

「我無從知曉洛基是否安好，我遍尋不著他。」

「他脫逃了。」索爾自言自語，頓覺愚蠢至極。洛基當然脫逃了。否則那些空蕩的鎖鍊手銬還能意味什麼？

奧丁在索爾床尾坐下，然後道：「的確。我本希望你會知道他預計往何處走，畢竟你助了他一臂之力，讓他遠走高飛。」

「我不清楚洛基去了何方。」索爾供認。「他不曾向我吐露。但是父親，我並非有意助他脫逃。我發誓。」

「那麼我想你有相當奇異的故事要向我訴說了。」奧丁說道，最後一絲的冰霜自他語氣中融去。「也許那能解釋我這對於魔法自始至終毫無耐心的長子，如何能驅散如此強大的六位巫師所施的咒語。」

「是的。」索爾說。「除那之外還有更多。」

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

索爾的解釋笨拙而生疏，他不如洛基那般能言善道；若讓洛基來描述這故事，他定能口才辨給、滔滔不絕。索爾支支吾吾弄不清楚時間順序先後，然後發覺他全然不知自己與洛基究竟受困了多久。他們到底經歷同一天多少次了？索爾實在無從得知。

他害怕他的故事聽來過於光怪陸離，但事情比他預想的還糟。隨著他的敘事進展，一切聽來也愈發荒誕不經。他無法看著他父親的臉解釋，因為只要看到一丁點不信任的表情，索爾知道他的信心便會立即退卻。他必須要在自己說服自己一切都是假象之前，趕緊將所有的話語吐露得一乾二淨。

那當然是真的。他仍能感覺魔法的嗡嗡聲──魔法休眠於他體內，然而真真切切、不容否認。

在重述事發經過時他並未嘗試袒護洛基。就算他真想含糊其詞，隱瞞弟弟對於時間陷阱的生成難辭其咎的事實，也無法同時省漏事件起因及解決方法，而又不致讓故事令人匪夷所思。畢竟這故事已經夠像無稽之談了。

他的重述幾乎毫無闕漏。他坦率地報告他和洛基受困時的一切，盡可能清晰詳述，只省略了一個部分沒提。他沒有招認他曾兩次踰越手足之情，對洛基有非分之舉。即使避開了他父親的眼光，索爾仍不夠堅強，無法將他所犯的滔天大罪付諸言語。

當索爾述說完畢，一陣沉默焦急地在空氣中徘徊。他好奇他父親是否會懷疑他；畢竟他的故事確實相當不可思議。然而當索爾最後終於抬起眼，他在奧丁臉上看不到任何的猜忌狐疑。駭異是有的。還有疲憊的憂悒。另外，非常奇怪地，還有一絲平靜的驕傲，這必定是索爾的幻想。

「你以為我不會相信你。」奧丁道，他堅定地直視索爾，逐漸平息索爾心中的焦慮躁動。

「我害怕我的故事過於稀奇古怪。而且儘管非我本意，我的確還是協助洛基規避了他的懲罰。」

「他是你的弟弟。」奧丁簡單地說道。

當奧丁起身將走，索爾不由自主又問了個問題。

「您會去尋找他嗎？」

「我必須那樣做。」奧丁說。「然而我想那會是白費心機。洛基想必已將阿斯加拋諸腦後，藏身天涯海角。」

那是當然，索爾暗自同意。這裡沒有任何事物能令洛基留下。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

當晚，洛基有如黑影般溜進索爾的臥房。他來得不聲不響，所以雖然索爾才剛獲得全新的感官感受，他還是直到聽見輕微的砰的一聲時，才發覺他弟弟的存在：那是洛基沉重的外衣落在索爾床腳邊地板上所發出的聲響。

儘管索爾正在休憩，他倒不甚睏，這時他驚訝而貪婪地盯著他弟弟。淺藍月光灑在洛基身上，他站得如此近，索爾只消舉起手便能觸碰到他。

他以為洛基已經揚長而去。

索爾緩緩坐起，小心翼翼觀察著洛基，他不是恐懼，而是擔心一旦他有任何突發舉動，洛基會直接消失。他弟弟在月光下看起來如鬼魅般消瘦，裹著薄薄布料與闃黑闇影。索爾有一瞬間懷疑也許他根本不在此處。

就索爾較微妙的感官而言，洛基是太實質的感受，不可能是幻象。不過索爾並不相信自己的感官能夠清楚準確地察知。他太迫切渴望洛基在這裡；這不會是真的。

洛基輕歪著頭觀察著他，雙手垂在身側，一幅沉靜耐心的形象。

「你受傷了嗎？」索爾最終總算問道。他蓋著一條極薄的被單，此外一絲不掛，然而他的裸露狀態完全不令他煩心。洛基只盯著他的臉，對其他事物不甚關心。

「我受傷了。」洛基說。「我現下好多了。你好嗎？」

索爾低頭看了看自己的手臂。繃帶已經拆除，他的皮膚也是乾淨平滑。

「我很好。」索爾說。他將視線轉回洛基身上。「你為什麼在這裡？你該知道父親下令整師的軍隊搜索你的行蹤。你應該早就遠離阿斯加了。」

「然而，」洛基的語氣帶著緊繃、不悅的冷笑：「我在這裡。」

索爾打算勸戒他，要他更謹慎些，不過他的訓斥還在喉頭便化成灰燼，因為洛基雙膝跪上床──他敏捷地滑近，然後優雅地跨坐在索爾腿上。腿中突如其來的洛基的重量讓索爾倒吸了口氣，而 _如今_ 他才強烈意識到自己的裸露狀態。如今他既困惑又驚訝，並且突然開始好奇他是否被允許碰觸。

洛基是溫暖的誘惑跨坐在索爾大腿上。洛基襯衣的單薄布料，以及勉強遮蔽住索爾下身的被單，是唯二阻隔兩人體溫的物品。當洛基伸手捧住索爾雙頰，索爾大氣也不敢喘一口。

「那就這樣想吧。」洛基呢喃道，他是如此靠近，索爾臉頰可以感覺到他吐出的溫暖氣息。「如果眾神之父真愚蠢到浪費精力在阿斯加搜尋我，那麼我恰恰選擇了完美的藏身之所。」

索爾困惑地皺眉，而洛基眸中閃閃發亮，對索爾必須費心思考似乎覺得有趣。洛基收緊指尖，近乎令索爾疼痛，然後他欺近身子，當他開口時兩人的唇瓣近得足以相拂。

「有哪個阿斯加人能想到要在你床上找我？」

索爾渾身顫慄，他的雙臂不聽使喚摟住洛基的腰，硬是將他弟弟壓進自己懷中。性慾襲捲他全身，使得他的陰莖在洛基雙腿間灼熱的空間裡硬挺起來。洛基一定能感覺得到，不過他沒有透露任何察覺的跡象。

索爾呼吸著洛基的氣息，感覺溫暖的輕笑劃過他的雙唇，洛基搖了搖頭。

「而我還在欽佩你的自制力呢。」洛基冷冷地說。「我沒想到它竟是這般有限。」

「你為什麼來這裡？」索爾輕問，他緊貼著洛基，像是懇求，像是勉強串起的禱告。

「你希望我離開嗎？」

「 _不_ 。」索爾咆哮，他這否認的兇猛程度連他自己都害怕。洛基現在不能離開。索爾的身心靈皆猛烈反抗此想法。他需要洛基 _在此處_ 。他需要──

索爾在愚蠢地採取行動之前，殘暴地截堵那份思想。

然而現在洛基正仔細端詳著他，臉上滿是溫暖的考量。他的雙眸熱切而深沉，如果索爾不是這麼瞭解他弟弟的話，或許會以為他看起來有些讚佩。至於究竟讚佩什麼，索爾毫無頭緒。

「也許畢竟不是那麼有限。」洛基喃喃自語。

然後他的嘴落在索爾嘴上。一枚吻。一份邀請，一種奚落，一場挑釁般的誘惑。索爾分不清他弟弟的意圖是哪一種，而他也沒有心思去煩惱。他早已湧身向前，迫切的渴望繃緊了他的胸口。他一手摟著洛基後頸，手指在弟弟黑髮中糾纏，索爾的舌尖探得更深。

索爾在洛基口中呻吟，他的另一隻手緊緊箍著洛基的髖骨，幾乎能壓出瘀痕。他使勁將洛基往下壓向他鼓起的慾望，急切需要任何摩擦──不僅止於摩擦──而洛基的大腿夾緊他的髖臀。

洛基用力推擠索爾的胸膛，冷不防令索爾仰躺。他將洛基緊壓在胸前，摟著洛基後頸的手移往弟弟頭顱底部，霸道地調整角度好讓索爾能繼續那掠奪的吻。洛基的滋味像是銀金屬與黑影，而索爾的臀部禁不住擺動，衝撞起在他身上的洛基。洛基移動起他的腰臀，以一種必定是蓄意、經過算計的方式摩擦著索爾灼熱的性器，將索爾逼往幾近絕望的新境地。

洛基的舌偷偷溜向前與他的舌頭糾纏，而索爾發出了野獸般的低吼。他退開來啃咬洛基下唇，然後又奪取了另一個深吻。他的心跳是刺耳的雜音，流經全身血脈。

即使是阿斯加人，最終還是得呼吸的，所以索爾百般不情願地放開洛基的嘴。他們的胸膛起伏不均，而索爾收緊了埋在洛基髮中的手。他用力往下拉，令洛基頭後仰，裸露他的頸項。然後索爾飢渴的嘴落在蒼白肌膚上，粗暴的吻咬，牙齒刻意而熱切地在洛基身上留下印記。這一次日子不會再重來。如果翌日清晨洛基仍在這裡，索爾就能親眼看見他的嘴曾親吻弟弟脖頸的證明。這樣的想法讓他刺激得頭昏腦脹，於是他更用力啃咬，引出一聲驚喘。

「真是頭野獸。」洛基如貓般呼嚕道。他的聲音既挑逗又有些殘忍，儘管他的音質聽來幾乎喘不過氣。然後洛基一隻手往下探尋，溜過兩人身體之間，隨即透過單薄的被單撫上了索爾。

索爾咒罵，洛基的碰觸、洛基溫暖的氣息、還有各種索爾渴望同時觸摸並填滿洛基的方法，氾濫淹沒了索爾的所有感官知覺。他拱起身，心不在焉地抵著洛基手掌摩擦，差一點將洛基頂下身來。

索爾沒有任何清楚有意識的計畫便湧身向前打翻他弟弟，粗魯地將他推倒。索爾隨即跟上，然後他倆笨拙地倒在床上，角度錯誤而且無可救藥地纏在被單之中。洛基驚訝地凝視索爾片刻，隨即放聲大笑。那是多年來索爾自洛基口中所聽見最真摯的笑聲。他掙扎抗拒一股突如其來的、想倚近身子直接從洛基唇間品嚐那笑聲的欲望。

「命運三女神哪，你實在是沒救了。」洛基喃喃低語。他在索爾身下靈巧操弄，不知怎地竟成功將兩人從纏成一團的被單裡釋放，過程中多次超乎必要地摩擦索爾。

最後他們終於自由了，而索爾貪婪的雙手與飢渴的吻迫不及待地落在他弟弟身上，他將身體擠入洛基腿間，彷彿這位置理所當然屬於他。

他的手指攫住洛基襯衣的邊緣，然後他短暫輕咬洛基的耳垂。

「脫掉衣服。」索爾的聲音粗啞而低沉在他胸口震動。「或者我幫你脫。」他懶得出言說明如果讓 _他_ 來脫，洛基的衣服將會變成無用的破布。

然而洛基沒有遵從，反而在他身下扭動，轉過頭找到索爾的嘴，恢復兩人間熱切的吻。他邀請般地張開雙唇，當索爾的舌頭滑過他唇間時，他滿足、低沉地輕哼。他彎曲雙膝夾住索爾腰臀，然後逼人瘋狂地、使人目眩神迷地拱起身子抵著他。

索爾腦中是一片渴望與高熱的混沌，他向下磨蹭，赤裸裸的慾望漫不經心地摩擦著洛基。突然嘶嘶作響，滑順而親暱，索爾花了好長一段時間才瞭解那聲響是洛基的衣裳在索爾手中撕裂的聲音。

洛基對著索爾露出得意的笑，眼眸裡閃爍著殘酷的勝利，而索爾往下回望，被他身下洛基裸體的景象震懾得動彈不得。洛基總是蒼白的肌膚，在月光下看來竟有些奇異。洛基的陰莖和索爾的性器一樣硬挺，像一道堅硬、脹紅的曲線立在蒼白的腹部之上。洛基的胸膛因為急促喘息而起伏，而索爾想知道他弟弟是否一直都這般瘦削得使人觸目驚心。

索爾自己近乎疼痛的堅挺因眼前景象而跳動，他擠盡每一滴意志力，克制不讓自己毫無前戲便直接插入洛基體內。

後果，索爾心想。他嘗試解讀洛基的表情，在弟弟眸中找尋洛基真心渴求之物的蛛絲馬跡。他尋不著任何能譯解的情緒，儘管洛基的凝視蘊蓄著足夠的溫度。

他要取悅洛基，如果他知道該如何下手的話。他要先讓他弟弟滿足，隨後再於洛基那緊緻、禁忌的高熱軀體裡尋求自己的快感。

「你為什麼猶豫？」洛基問道，他輕蹙起眉。「這不是你渴望的嗎？」

是的，索爾心想。除此之外他還渴望更多。他想要感受洛基在自己手中失去控制、不能自已。他想要將洛基深深據為己有，深刻到他弟弟永遠無法忘卻索爾曾經佔有過他。他比任何事情都想要的，是狠狠操幹洛基，同時知道當太陽（新的太陽）升起時他弟弟會在他身邊。

他已學習到他不能擁有全部所求。

「你告訴過我，我是你的第一次。」索爾說，儘管他血脈賁張，動物般原始的本能催促著他向前插入，好自渾身血液裡節節攀升的飢渴中釋放。

洛基瞇起雙眼，緊繃的憂慮使他肩膀僵硬。他細微移動，而儘管這動作僅有萬分之一的機會預示他的脫逃，索爾仍攫住弟弟雙腕，壓在洛基頭顱兩側的床墊上。

「你說──」索爾的喉嚨突然乾渴，他嚥了嚥口水，試圖穩住聲音。「你說沒有人曾經像這樣上過你。那是事實嗎？」

「那當然是事實。」洛基表情陰鬱，毫不掩飾地直眉瞪眼，惱火於索爾提及他原就表明不願透露的事情。

「我當時弄痛你了嗎？」索爾問道。

驚訝拂上了洛基臉龐，令他雙眼圓睜、表情空白。他直盯著索爾，彷彿索爾成了無從調解的混沌之源。

「那很重要嗎？」

罪惡與哀傷在索爾喉頭攪動纏繞成結，好半晌他無法回答洛基的問題。他羞愧他的性慾竟未減緩，但他也茫然無言以對。那當然很重要。洛基怎能懷疑此事？

最後索爾成功地說出口：「那至關緊要。」隨後，洛基仍然保持緘默，索爾又道：「弟弟，拜託。告訴我。我當時弄痛你了嗎？」

洛基沉默良久。

「是的。」最後他終於說，而索爾的手指反射性地扣緊了他的雙腕。

「但那其實也沒什麼影響。」洛基補充說明，聲調是佯裝的輕蔑：「考量到那陷阱的本質。」他是指每日事件恆常的抹除與重複。他是指他倆都曾受了不計其數的身體損傷，但當日出再臨時傷害的影響也隨之煙消雲散。

索爾沒有嘗試爭辯。他明白洛基永遠不會承認軀體傷痛的去除並不能取消任何已造成的傷害。

相反地，他問：「那現在呢？」因為如果他再像過去一樣，用同樣的蠻力佔有洛基，這次不能再輕鬆寫意地歸零重來。身體的傷害將會留存，無論洛基是留下抑或是離開，而索爾自身有限的經驗讓他毫無頭緒，不知該如何同時滿足彼此。

洛基瞪著眼，彷彿這問題沒能穿過他的腦袋。他瞪著眼，頑強的靜默隨著分秒過去而越繞越緊。

然後，終於，洛基作出最細微的舉動。他扭動單腕然後掙脫，之後強而有力的手指環繞住索爾的手。他用力一扯，引導著將索爾的手拉近他唇邊，然後──索爾發出了窒息般的聲響，驚訝又飽含情慾的悶哼──他將索爾的兩根手指送入自己嘴裡。

洛基的雙頰因吸吮而凹陷，他以舌尖描摹索爾指尖，潤濕他的手指，銷魂蝕骨的感受讓索爾想要將洛基的嘴用在其他地方。

然後洛基再次拉扯他的手，索爾的手指從那濕熱中滑出。索爾沒有詢問該做什麼。洛基眸中是充滿算計的意圖，他引領索爾的手往下、再往下，越過他倆的身體之間──越過洛基的大腿之間──到達索爾絕望迫切渴求的緊緻穴口。

「像這樣。」洛基以氣聲說，同時擺動他的臀部，而索爾立即明白。他將兩隻手指一齊推進。

當索爾的手指進入他時，洛基倒抽了口氣。他閉上雙眼，頭往後仰，頸脖拉成弧線，不均的吸吐切割著空氣。這情景讓索爾的陰莖熱切地跳動，而索爾將手指幾乎完全抽出，隨即又更深地戳入。慾火令他渾身發燙，他自己的呼吸也變得短淺。

他渴望插得再深，但沒有辦法；已經沒有空間了。他的手已經抵住了洛基身體。索爾想要將洛基拖進懷裡，填滿他然後幹他；他想要將自己的精液噴濺在最深處，讓洛基無論跑得多遠都無法忘卻。

索爾牙齒咬住下唇，強迫自己暫時擱置那些想法。他將注意力集中在洛基身軀的優雅曲線，以及當索爾勾起埋在他體內的手指時，洛基粗喘悶哼、身子高高拱起的樣子──當索爾恰到好處地扭轉、摩擦時，洛基張開嘴，猶如發出無聲哭喊的樣子。

「夠了。」洛基最後渾身顫抖，他抓住索爾的手腕然後拉扯。「這樣就 _夠了_ 。」

「你需要什麼？」索爾一面問，一面順著洛基的催促抽回他的手指。

「 _更多_ 。」洛基低吼，而索爾再次立即明白。

他迅速進入洛基，同時讓兩人的嘴碾壓在一起，一邊吞下自他唇間發出的驚呼。索爾收緊了仍壓制住洛基手腕的手指，然後他讓自己整個身體掩蓋住洛基，他的臀向前猛推，堅挺的陰莖填滿了洛基。

「 _快動_ 。」洛基抵著索爾的唇低吼，而索爾立刻遵從。洛基的身體隨著他的頂弄一同搖晃。緊緻的肉壁欲拒還迎地承受索爾性器粗暴的韻律，而索爾倚在洛基頸側呻吟，現下已不夠協調，無法親吻。

他放開洛基的手腕，雙臂環抱他的弟弟。隨著每一次強力的戳刺，他將一輩子的需索要求推入洛基體內。如果能夠的話他會讓彼此永遠留在這裡。他會心甘情願地無限重覆 _這_ 一刻，若是這代表著他永遠不必對洛基放手。

 

\- — - — - — - — -

 

在之後靜謐的片刻間，洛基躺在索爾懷中，而索爾一句話也不敢說。他小心猜想著接下來會發生什麼事。

「你問我為何而來。」洛基說，輕柔的聲音在寧靜中沉沉迴響。「事實是，我不知道。」

「我很高興你來了。」索爾收緊雙臂，堅決地將洛基壓在自己胸前。

「我不能留下。」

索爾沒有回應。他無法承受去思考此事，何況擠出合理的回應。他知道他不能要求洛基留在他身邊；洛基不可能留在阿斯加卻不必面對任何懲處。那懲處也許是他罪有應得，但索爾再也無法承受自己必須參與。

另一個極端的選項也是不可想像。索爾不能與洛基一同離開。他無法追隨洛基到任何他想去之處。責任將他束縛於阿斯加，還有地球。

「我不想與你爭鬥。」索爾終於說道。「我們是兄弟。」

洛基大笑，那是黑暗的聲響，刀鋒般銳利、攝人心魂。洛基大笑，而索爾的胸口能感受笑聲的力量。

「只是兄弟？不，索爾，我們遠不只兄弟。」

「那就答應我。」索爾溫柔地撫摩洛基臉頰，然後一根手指勾住他下頷，要弟弟抬頭看他。「答應我，無論如何，我們不會再次在戰場上相見。」

洛基端詳著他，而索爾認為他在弟弟眸中闇影裡看見了真摯的後悔。在洛基開口之前，他已知道答案會是什麼。

「那不是我做得出的承諾。」

當然不是。而也許，即便洛基願意許下這般承諾，索爾也不再天真，無法相信了。

「那你會不會待到早晨？」索爾問。「能不能至少讓我向你道別？」

「睡吧，索爾。」洛基呢喃，伸長了身子在索爾嘴上輕輕印上一吻。

索爾並不想睡，然而夢還是佔據了他。夢中有洛基，還有地球。夢中的阿斯加在不情願的日落之後天搖地動、支離破碎。

當他醒轉時，洛基已然離去。索爾蜷過身，侵入應當躺著他弟弟的空間，然後默默祈禱他的心能平靜。

 

（全文完）


End file.
